


In-scent-ive

by Biekewieke



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And There's Only One Bed, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea what I'm doing with this tagging-thing, I'm Bad At Tagging, It has a plot - I promise, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Perfume, Rutting, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Smut, Stuck in the woods during a storm, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biekewieke/pseuds/Biekewieke
Summary: What happens when you're a werewolf in a mainly human world, the next Alpha and owner of a perfume company run by your mother?Exactly!When his mother decided that she wants to put a new perfume on the market with his signature scent, Ben Solo isn't happy.He runs off to his cabin in the woods and pretends it never happened.But his mother isn't one to back down from a challenge. She's got her own means to get what she wants.Cue Rey Kenobi.As Leia Organa-Solo's PA, she's used to doing whatever it takes to make her employer happy.So when Leia sends Rey after her son, convinced that she can change his mind, Rey doesn't know what to make of it.All she knows is that the tall, dark and handsome man exudes confidence and masculinity, and he smells like heaven on earth.What will happen when these two are stuck in an isolated cabin during a storm?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 115
Kudos: 257
Collections: Fall Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmwillson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/gifts).



**Chapter 1**

  
  
  


What a day… 

  


The air was filled with a myriad of scents. From the heady scent of autumn rain on pavement, to the food from the stalls across the street, mixed in with strong coffee and pumpkin spice. 

  
It almost made his head hurt. 

  


He avoided the city like the plague.    
Too many people, too many buildings, too many smells and not enough room to run. 

No, he’d take the solitude of his cabin in the woods any day of the week.    
  


Only today, he had no choice.    
His presence was “required”.    
So, dutiful son that he was, he heeded his mother’s call and returned to Coruscant to find out what it was she wanted from him.    
  


Reluctantly, he made his way through the revolving doors and took the elevator to the top floor where his mother, president of Resistance Corp. had her office.    
There were a few people in the elevator, and as usual, they seemed to step back a little as he entered it.    


They were not his kind, yet they still reacted to his alpha countenance without question.    
Despite his aversion to his nature - he would have preferred being a beta by far! - he had to admit that some characteristics were perks in the right circumstances. The beta’s, omega’s and gamma’s in his pack instinctively acknowledged him as the more powerful one, and so did his bidding with little to no issue. Humans were even easier intimidated.   
It had given him a kick when he was a teenager, but it soon lost its shine. After a few years and a lot of stress by all the responsibilities that his pack - and his mother and father as Alpha and Luna of their pack - thrust upon him, the prospect of being a designated alpha no longer held the shine it used to. And over the past few years, he’d even grown to resent his designation. 

  
By the time he reached the top floor, all others had already gotten off at their floors. Ben was happy about that, since the multitude of scents in such a small space were making him nauseous. 

  
The doors opened and he sauntered over to his mother’s office, ignoring the young woman at the reception desk. He scoffed, knowing there was nothing she could do, but amused by the fact that she tried anyway.

  


“Excuse me, Sir, you can’t just go in there!” she cried out, getting up to intervene. 

  
He ignored the tiny ripple that ran down his spine at the sound of her voice. It was… unusual. He’d never experienced something like that before, how something so innocent could sound so… sensual.    
  


He didn’t even bother to knock before entering his mother’s office, knowing full well his mother was expecting him.    
When he barged in, he was proven right. 

  


“Ah, Ben, there you are at last.”

  


“Mother,” he responded curtly, inclining his head in greeting.    
  


The sound of heels tapping on the carpet behind him grew closer and closer. 

  
“I’m so sorry, Mrs Organa-Solo! I couldn’t stop him…” the young woman started, but his mother silenced her by simply holding up her hand. 

  


“That’s quite alright, Rey. I was expecting him.” She smiled softly and continued in a voice that made Ben’s skin tighten with foreboding. “Rey, I would like you to meet my son, Ben Solo. Ben, meet my assistant Rey Kenobi .” 

  


Ben rolled his eyes and turned around to glare at the woman, only to freeze in his spot.    
The woman was breathtaking.    
Dark hair, the color of ripe chessnuts, framed her face in soft waves. Her oval face had a golden hue, her features were delicately chiseled. Full lips, the color of rose petals, and a pert little nose with a light dusting of freckles, both features making him instinctively want to brush his lips over them. But her eyes were what drew him in. Beautiful hazel eyes, the perfect mixture of brown and green, with tiny golden flecks that danced merrily.    
Ben could drown in those eyes if he weren’t careful. 

  
He frowned at his own scattered thoughts, not used to being this whimsical. He did not get involved with the fairer sex, not if he didn’t have to. He’d had one or two females in the past who helped him through his first few ruts, but other than that he chose to stay as far away from them as he could. 

  
He’d never had this kind of reaction before, especially not with someone who wasn’t like him. Who wasn’t his kind.    
  


He scowled down at the woman called Rey, who seemed a little shaken herself.    
  


“Pleased to meet you.”    
  


Her voice was low and soft, and it wrapped itself around him like a blanket. He said nothing, simply stared at her with his signature scowl.    
She averted her gaze and with a blush on her cheeks turned her attention back to her boss. 

  


“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mrs Organa-Solo?” she asked timidly. 

  


“You may bring us some refreshments. I’ll have a latte. Ben, how do you drink your coffee again?” 

  


“Black.” 

  


His deep voice had a husky quality to it, without any real reason. It irked him, but watching the girl’s reaction was worth it. 

Her hazel eyes widened and her mouth opened. 

  


The strangest thing happened then.    
He caught the hint of a scent. Just the faintest little trail, but it was the most enticing thing he’d ever smelled in his entire life. There were no words to describe it.    
It was sweet, like pumpkin spice and vanilla and a hint of lemon. It was wholesome and even slightly musky and it almost got to his head.    
  


Before he could react, the girl ducked her head and left. 

As soon as the door closed behind her, his mother’s sharp gaze connected with his. 

  


“Shall we discuss the business at hand?” 

  


They started discussing a few topics and were only interrupted once, when Rey knocked with the coffees in hand.    
  


Again, Ben smelled that hint of a scent that made him feel a little lightheaded. He ignored it as much as he could, but it messed with his brain. He hid it from his mother well enough, for she had no idea that he was so affected, it seemed. 

  


He managed to keep himself together and pay attention to what his mother was saying, a real feat indeed. 

  


“So, you made me come all the way to the city, just to tell me you’re going to try and develop a new perfume?” he let out on a deep sigh. In his most dominating voice, he ground out: “Seriously, Mother, you could have told me this over the phone, there is no need to drag me all the way into the city for something so insignificant.”

  


“Actually, dear, it’s not insignificant at all.” Leia continued calmly. “And it was quite necessary to get you out of the woods for a change, or I would not have done it.”    
  


Ben cocked his head and watched his mother through narrowed eyes. 

  


“Really?” he asked with a fair amount of cynicism injected in his voice.    
  


“Yes, really.” Leia leaned forward and clasped her hands on the surface of her shiny desk. 

“We need you to help us shape this new scent.” 

  


Ben’s brows lifted, the look in his eyes was a strange mixture of intrigued and bored at the same time.    
  


“And why is that, Mother?”

  


Leia smiled deviously.    
  


“Well, for starters, you have the most sensitive nose and are therefore the most qualified person to do this.” She leaned back and folded her hands over her stomach, her appearance one of complete ease. “the second reason is a bit trickier.” Her eyes sparkled and once again that sense of foreboding crept up Ben’s spine. “We want to duplicate your scent.”

  


“My scent?” Ben barked out, incredulity plastered all over his face. “Why on earth would you want to duplicate my scent?” 

  


“Oh come on, Ben. Surely you understand.” Leia countered calmly. she lowered her voice as she continued. “You are one of the most powerful alpha’s this world has ever seen. Humans all over the world would kill to have even a smidgen of your power. You know as much as I do that you could have whoever you wanted at your side because of it. It would mean a huge increase of revenue.”

  


“No.”

  


“Yes.” 

  


“No. I’ll not allow it.” 

  


“Ben, be rational. It doesn’t have to be your exact scent. It just has to be reminiscent enough to trigger that sense of power in others.” 

  


“This is crazy. I just know it won’t work that way. You’ve tried this before.” 

  


“But never with an alpha like you.” 

  


Leia got up and walked around her desk, leaning against it and staring into her son’s dark eyes.    
  


“Ben, I know you have your reservations about this. But I am asking you to trust me on this.”

  


Ben glared at his mother. Despite his power and his stubborn nature, he was a big softie when it came to his mom. As a powerful Luna, she had quite the influence on the males in their pack. She exuded power. Very few people were inclined to go against her, and those who tried usually had to back off. She was quite an adversary…   
  


Sighing, he glared at her. 

  


“You’re the president. You always do as you please. Why bother with my permission now?”

  


“I may be the president. But you own the company, Ben. And it’s your pheromones we’re after. ”

  


Ben rolled his eyes. He let out another sigh and shook his head.

  


“My answer is still no.” He sat up straight in his chair, and his entire countenance stated that this conversation was over. “Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

  


Leia chuckled.    
  


“There’s plenty I want to discuss, but that is reserved for a more private setting than this office.”

  


She tilted her head and Ben knew just what she was hinting at. 

  


_ Why haven’t you tried to locate your mate? _ _  
_ _ Our pack needs you, Ben. It’s time you stepped up and took your rightful place as our Alpha.  _

_ You need to stop hiding out in those woods, Ben. Your rightful place is at the packhouse, with a Luna by your side. You know it. _

  


Ben sighed. 

  


“We’ve been over those things, and you know my replies to all of those topics.” 

  


He got up and Leia did the same. 

  


“I worry about you, Ben,” she whispered as she looked up into his eyes. He could see the concern and the love in her eyes, and it mellowed him as it usually did. 

  


“I know, mom. But there’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m happy with the way things are.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Now, I’m heading back. Give dad a hug for me.” 

  


Leia nodded. 

Without looking back, he opened the door and walked out.    
  


He’d only taken a few steps before that wisp of a scent hit his nostrils again.    
He looked around and noticed his mother’s assistant staring up at him. 

  


Ben narrowed his eyes. 

_ This was odd…  _

It wasn’t a perfume, of that he was sure. But the scent was absolutely mouthwatering in a way he couldn’t describe. 

  


He clenched his fists and headed for the elevator. 

He didn’t need this right now. He didn’t need this ever, actually. 

  


_ Wanna bet?  _

  


Ignoring the voice in his head - the voice of his wolf Kylo - he gritted his teeth and steeled himself. 

_ Shut up you, no one asked for your opinion… _

This was not the life he wanted. He didn’t need a woman in his life. Not temporarily, and certainly not permanently.    
No matter how delicious they smelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
  
  


Rey sat there, staring after him. 

The man who had ignored her. The son of her boss. The owner of the company.    
  


Ben Solo. 

He was not what she had expected… 

Her stomach had trembled the moment his eyes had landed on her.    
Even with her heavy dose of suppressants, she couldn’t help the spike of pheromones that escaped as his gaze had jolted everything inside her. 

Rey closed her eyes briefly and felt her cheeks heat up.    
She wasn’t easily attracted to men, and for that she blamed her nature. 

She was a werewolf, believe it or not. 

All her life, she had felt different, never feeling as if she belonged. Her parents had abandoned her as an infant, and she had ended up in the foster system because of it. That in its own was traumatizing enough, but there were plenty of other things that made her feel like an outsider. It never really clicked until one night, when she’d snuck out of the house again, something happened that completely threw her for a loop. In the light of the full moon at the age of sixteen, she had shifted. 

The event had been painful and shocking, and she hadn’t known what was happening.    
After that, she spent all of her spare time trying to figure out how things were possible. How on earth she could be something as strange as what all the evidence was pointing to?    
After three more shifts, that luckily grew less painful each time, she became a little wiser.    
She had talked to her wolf!    
  


If she didn’t know better, she would have thought she was fit for an asylum.    
  


But her inner wolf, a beautiful white and chessnut wolf called Kira, had taken the time to explain. How there were others out there, but they were hidden well away from human eyes. How the whole thing worked. How she was considered a Rogue, since she wasn’t part of a pack. How other wolves and packs would respond to her. How she had a mate out there, and how she was supposed to recognize him. How he might spark her heat.    
How her scent would draw other wolves to her, which was probably not the best thing in the world, since she lived outside of a pack without other wolves or a mate to protect her.    
They would be unable to resist the scent of a female in heat, and she wouldn’t be able to fight it off.    
  


Yes, Kira had been most helpful, and the rest had either been found through the internet or through hard trials. 

Her first heat had been terrible.

She had barely been eighteen. Rey had lit out the moment she came of age. She’d gotten a crappy little apartment from the money she’d been saving up for years. It was horrible, was barely livable, but she pushed through. She got another job, a better one, on top of the one she already had. She was frugal and was planning on moving out in two years.    
She was about to head for work when it hit her.    
  


It was terrible.    
  


The pain was almost unbearable, the need and desire and the absolute desolation of being without a mate crippled her. It had taken over three days of fever, shivering and shaking, holed up in her apartment without anyone knowing what she was going through.    
  


It was Hell. 

She’d only had two more heats since then. Thank goodness she’d sort of felt them coming.    
Plus, she’d somehow managed to get really good suppressants. 

To humans, it was an antidepressant, but for her it had different effects. It was very effective in cloaking her scent and keeping her off the radar. It also managed to keep her heat at bay. 

So far, Rey hadn’t met another wolf. But they were out there, she was sure of it. 

After several years of struggling and fighting her way in life, she’d managed to get to a point where she had a nice place to live, a handful of friends she trusted and now at last a great job at a local perfume developer.    
  


Her keen nose had helped, but instead of becoming part of the development team, she had been hired to act as a personal assistant to the CEO, Leia Organa-Solo.    
  


She’d only been here for less than two months, but she loved it. Her boss was a kind woman, despite her obvious sense for business. Leia was wise beyond words and was very caring and attentive towards her.    
  


Rey was finally becoming happy. She sometimes wished for that special mate her wolf Kira had told her of, but she was nothing if pragmatic. Her chances of finding him were very slim indeed. 

None of the men she’d met so far had managed to catch her attention in any way.    
  


Which was why she was so confused now.    
Why did her boss’s son catch her eye? 

Sure, he was drop-dead gorgeous in a non-conventional way. He was tall, his features were too sharp and slightly asymmetrical, but for some reason it worked.    
Bon Solo had a wide, lush mouth that looked incredibly soft, his hair seemed to have been made for shampoo commercials, the locks of dark, silky, shiny hair begging her to run her fingers through them, and then there were his eyes… 

They were dark, the color of pure cocoa or molten chocolate, and they were intense like nothing Rey had ever seen.    
A single look could see straight through you. It was unnerving and exciting all at once. 

A shiver ran down her spine again at the memory of those dark eyes running over her from head to toe, and it stirred a feeling inside her she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Curiosity.    
Interest.   
_ Lust. _

The memory of his scent, his unmasked heady scent, had her close to trembling.    
Never before had she smelled anything even remotely as good as the man who had just come to visit them at the office.    
It was a unique blend of sandalwood, an outdoorsy scent that made her think of the outdoors or pine, and a clean and yet slightly musky smell that was all his. 

Rey closed her eyes and prayed for composure.    
She’d never lusted after anyone in her life, she wasn’t about to start by lusting after her boss’s son.

Thirty minutes after the man had left, Rey was still feeling slightly shaken when Leia called her in. Rising from her seat, she picked up her notepad and pencil and headed over to the office. 

When she entered, Leia spoke up softly. 

“Close the door behind you, Rey.”

Though it was an unusual request, Rey did not protest. She simply closed the door and took a few steps inside.    
  


Leia got up from her desk and walked over to the sofa near the window, and gestured for Rey to follow her lead. 

“Please join me, Rey.” 

Hesitantly, Rey sat down on the sofa next to Leia, her heart pounding in her chest.    
  


_ Am I being fired? _

“Rey, I hope you don’t mind me speaking to you confidentially?”

Instantly, her brow furrowed. She shook her head and whispered “Of course not”, while Leia looked at her with fatigue clouding her features. 

“Rey, I know this may come as a surprise, but I need your help.” 

Leia’s voice was soft and pleading, but there was still that hint of strength clinging to it. 

Rey couldn’t fight the smile that curved her lips. She adored Leia. 

“That’s what I am here for, aren’t I?” Rey answered, her eyes sparkling. 

Leia chuckled softly in response. 

“Yes, but there is only so much I can ask of you in the line of professionalism.”

When Rey’s eyebrows lifted in question, Leia was quick to continue. 

“I have a personal favor to ask.” Leia was quiet and regarded Rey for a few minutes before launching into her explanation. “You’ve met my son today.” 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t know how good you are at assessing people, Rey, but I’m sure you will have noticed he is a bit taciturn. He’d not what you might call a people person.”

Rey couldn’t suppress the tiny laugh that bubbled up.

“You are right, Leia, I have noticed.” 

Leia chuckled along, her eyes dancing with merriment. 

“What you may not know is that my son has a very keen sense of smell. It is the main reason we got anywhere with our business. Our bestselling fragrances are the ones he composed. He has retreated from the field for years now, but we have been trying to get him back.”    
  


Leia halted for a moment, and in that tiny stretch of time, her worry and concern and stress were visible in her aristocratic features. 

“You see, our business is suffering. 

Rey’s eyebrows drew together in a concerned frown. She was about to ask for details when Leia cut her to it. 

“The only thing that can save us now is a big hit on the market. We are a small business, and we take great pride in that, but the demand has changed over the years and we are facing difficulties with delivering the kind of fragrance that our audience prefers.”

“And you need your son to do this?” 

Leia smiled mysteriously, but Rey ignored the tiny little niggle of foreboding. 

“Indeed. We need Ben to come back and help us design this new scent, one catered to men in particular. Women are not really the issue, we have our authentic scent Resistance for that.”

Leia pouted her lips and her eyes took on a somber note. 

“In fact, Resistance was developed by Ben, and the other three scents he developed before he retired are also still in business. But none of the recent adaptations have been a success and I am honestly at my wit’s end.”

Rey’s frown was still in place when Leia stopped talking.    
  


“What is the favor you want me to grant you, then?” Rey asked quietly, lost in her own thoughts. 

“I was wondering…” Leia’s eyes met hers and Rey sensed that something wasn’t all right, but ignored her instincts. 

“Would you mind terribly to go after my son? To meet him out in his cabin and try to persuade him?”

“Me?” Rey cried out. Her eyes all but bugged out of their sockets and she felt as if Leia couldn’t have surprised her more than if she had asked Rey to flaunt down Main Street naked in the middle of the morning traffic….

“Why me?” she stuttered. 

“Because I think you are a very strong and capable woman and I have a sense that you just might be the one to be able to change his mind. You are very adept with your words, always knowing just what to say. I’m sure you could do an amazing job and you might even be able to succeed in getting him to come back to the office.”

Rey swallowed hard. 

“I don’t know Leia.” she started. “It’s not as if I have a lot to say in the company.” 

“Who cares?” Leia interrupted. “You are young, beautiful and talented. You know what you want from life and you are not afraid to chase it. You don’t wait for success to come to you, instead you make it come to you. And that is the way it should be.”

“Leia…” 

Rey’s voice faltered, but when she looked up at Leia’s face, she was overwhelmed with the trust and faith she saw in the older woman’s visage. 

“I know you can do this. You have a wonderful way with words, you’re easy on the eyes and I know you have what it takes to make him come around.”

Rey’s shoulders slumped. Going against Leia was like trying to keep the ocean from washing up on the shore… Impossible and foolish.

Rey sighed and let her eyes meet Leia’s.    
  


“When would you like me to leave?”

Leia’s face cleared up and morphed in a very happy grin.

“That’s my girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

  
  


Leia watched as the young woman left her office. 

A secret little smile curved her lips as she watched Rey round her desk and grab her things. 

She’d asked Rey to go after Ben. 

She’d claimed it was purely professional. A little chuckle left her at the thought. 

Of course it wasn’t. 

Leia wasn’t stupid.    
In fact, she was the current Luna of the Resistance pack, which not only indicated that she was strong and resilient but that she was intelligent and even a little on the shrewd side. Her husband Han had been their Alpha for many years, and Ben should have taken over years ago. But her son was reluctant to step into his father’s shoes, to take over the pack as he should. It was his legacy, his destiny. 

Ben had never liked his werewolf roots, however. All he’d ever wanted was to be normal. Like humans. A foolish notion, but one Leia could understand. It was a hard burden to bear alone to be the leader of a renowned pack, and theirs was one of the strongest, most influential packs there were. 

Yet his aversion to his own nature had caused him to stay away from anything that had to do with being an alpha, including females. And therefore, he had not found his mate yet.    
  


An alpha without a luna wasn’t quite as strong or powerful as the same alpha with his luna.    
A luna lifted her alpha up, was his support and his strength and together they could achieve incredible things. 

Alas, there was no woman who had been matched to her son, and therefore he wasn’t even remotely inclined to return to the pack. 

And no prospect of grandchildren…

Yet Leia knew a few things others did not. 

For instance, she knew Rey’s dirty little secret… 

Rey was like them. 

How the young woman managed to suppress her scent the way she did was a mystery to Leia, but as a Luna - and a sensitive one at that - she had noticed it right away. She hadn’t mentioned it to Rey, because the younger woman obviously wanted it to be a secret, but there was no denying the fact that Rey was a werewolf, and a Rogue at that.    
  


Another thing Leia knew was that the moment her son and her Personal Assistant had been in the same room, Rey’s scent had spiked. 

Which meant… she was attracted to Ben. It was undeniable, just as much as it was futile to fight it. 

And Ben…    
  


Well, Ben had definitely noticed.    
Leia had seen the way his eyes had widened and how his nostrils had flared. The scowl on his face had only secured Leia’s suspicions. 

So, she knew she had to act and she had to act fast! 

After giving it just a minimal amount of thought, she had decided to send Rey after Ben. A bit of alone time in his secluded cabin in the woods might be just the thing. 

When Leia checked the weather app on her phone, her smile only grew wider. 

There was a storm coming up. With a little luck, Rey might even get stuck at his cabin because of the weather. Maybe even for several days… 

As she sipped her coffee, and stared out her window, Leia felt peace wrap around her heart.    
Her plan would work. She was sure of it. 

“Mrs Organa-Solo?” Rey’s soft voice broke through her daydreaming. 

“Yes, Rey?    
  


“I’ll be leaving now, if that’s alright?”

Leia smiled sweetly. 

“Yes, dear, that’s fine. You have everything you need? Did you get the text message with his address and the itinerary?”

“Yes, I did, thank you.” 

“Be sure to put your expenses on the company card.” Leia said levelly, trying to hide her inner excitement. “And be sure to text me when you arrive.”

“I will.”

“Very well. Off with you. You have a long trip ahead.” 

Rey nodded her goodbye and left without looking back. 

Leia watched her with the biggest grin on her face. 

Only a matter of time before she would have grandbabies. Just a matter of time.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rey was dead on her feet. 

She’d been on the road for the past three hours, slowly making her way through rush hour traffic. She’d felt a great sense of relief when she finally got out of Coruscant. She hated driving in the city, and she rarely used her old car for commuting to work. 

Only now, the distance and the isolated location of Ben Solo’s cabin didn’t allow her to use public transportation to get her to where she needed to be. 

She’d taken the exit, headed for Takodana and hoped she wouldn’t have too much farther to go. Rey had only taken one small bathroom break just before she left the city and now her legs were starting to tense up. 

According to the directions Leia had given her, it would be at least another thirty minutes until she was at Mr Solo’s property. Rey was sure she would manage to hold on for that long. 

As she got off the beaten track and followed a dirt road deeper into the woods, she was starting to rethink her decision to yield to Leia’s wishes. 

Why would she risk coming out here, in the middle of nowhere, to talk to a man who clearly didn’t want to be disturbed. And why for heaven’s sake Leia thought Rey would be able to get through to him if his own mother couldn’t was beyond her. 

What would she do if he told her to leave? If he didn’t even want to listen to anything she had to say? 

The same thoughts ran through her mind in a vicious circle she had no answer to until at long last the dense forest opened up into a clearing. 

In the middle of said clearing stood a log cabin, much larger than she would have expected. Smoke came from one of the chimneys, and everything about it looked tidy and neat and downright cozy. It made Rey smile sadly. It looked like a home. 

She drove up as close as she could and parked the car, staring out at the front door and cursing her lack of backbone when it came to Leia. With a great big sigh, she quickly texted Leia to tell her she’d arrived and put her phone back in her purse.

Rey got out of the car and walked up to the cabin, slowly stepping up to the front porch. Before she could even put her foot on the second step, the front door opened and Ben Solo appeared. 

“What the Hell are you doing on my prope-” His antagonism morphed into a scowl. “Miss Kenobi.” 

Rey gave him a nervous little smile. 

“Mr Solo. Pleasure to see you again,” she said politely. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Rey watched as Leia’s son drew himself up to his full height and squared his shoulders. A very distinctive look came over his features. 

“Never mind. I already know why you’re here. My mother sent you.”

Rey ducked her head and felt her cheeks flame with mild embarrassment. 

“Yes, she did.” She glanced up and watched his mouth purse with clear annoyance. “She asked me to come here to try and persuade you into changing your mind.”

Ben Solo crossed his arms over his very impressive chest. He was wearing simple clothing. Just jeans, a black t-shirt and a flannel shirt over that with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Nothing special, but enough to make her want to bite her lip in appreciation of his masculinity.

“You do realize you are wasting your time, right?” he asked her with a lift of his dark brow. 

She couldn’t help the laughter bubble up, and glanced away briefly. 

“Yes, I am.” Rey looked up at him again and sighed, a smile still clinging to her lips. “But I could not refuse her.”

Silence hung between them for a heavy moment, creating tension in the otherwise serene environment. After what felt like an eternity, Ben Solo also let out a heavy sigh and shoved his hand through his luscious hair. 

“Fine. You’ve had a long drive. The least I can do is offer you some refreshments before sending you back on your way. Come on in.”

Rey’s smile grew wider at his obvious reluctance. Maybe Leia was right after all. Maybe, just maybe, she might be able to sway this man’s mind. 

She nodded slightly in his direction and took the steps up the porch. 

Like the gentleman his mother probably raised, he held the door for her, allowing her to slip inside before he followed her in. 

As she passed him, Rey caught a whiff of his scent and instantly felt lightheaded. That delicious aroma she’d caught earlier was even stronger now. Something inside of her was almost thrilled at the effect it was having, and she battled the urge to sidle up to him and sniff. Shocked at this unfamiliar side of her, she frowned and wondered if she should adjust her dose of suppressants again… 

Her wolf seemed even more excited to explore this man. Rey pushed it down, thinking that it would be disastrous if she even paid her a wink of notice, so she buckled up and stepped into his home. 

A wide living room opened up before her, one that oozed comfort and masculinity. Big, bulky wooden furniture and overstuffed sofas made it look cosy and homey. There was a fire burning in the huge stone fireplace, making the whole place nice and warm. 

The smell of fresh coffee hung in the air. 

It felt right to be here. 

Rey looked back and smiled at him. 

“You have a wonderful place.”

“Thanks.” His voice was gruff. 

“Can I get you something to drink? Have you eaten?”

Rey ducked her face, color staining her cheeks at this sudden caring side of a man who seemed tough as nails. Why it affected her so, she didn’t know. 

_Alpha!_

Kira, her wolf, was all but whining, begging to be acknowledged. 

It shook Rey so bad that she stumbled a little. Her voice came out shaky and a bit on the weak side. 

“No thank you, I’ve eaten. I would love a glass of water though.”

“Are you sure? Would you rather have some coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?” 

Rey let out a little self-conscious laugh. 

“No, just some water is fine, thanks.”

She watched as Ben Solo’s face settled back in the grim facade she’d glanced at before. 

“Very well. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.” 

With those words he walked out of the living room, into what she assumed was the kitchen.

Rey sat down at the edge of the large sofa and stared into the flames. She could feel Kira struggling against the hold she had on her, and she wondered why her wolf would make such a ruckus. Never before had she made herself known so much in the presence of others. 

Rey mentally chastised her, telling her to calm down. 

‘Kira, please, stop this.’

_But Rey… This is our Alpha!_

Rey put her hand on her forehead and rubbed it. A headache was coming on. She settled back in the couch and closed her eyes briefly. 

Before she knew what happened, she was lulled to sleep by the comfortable warmth, the soft couch at her back, the sweet mixture of scents in the air and the beginning of soft patter of rain against the windows. Darkness claimed her, and she went eagerly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader! 
> 
> I'm sorry if I haven't gotten back to you yet.   
> I really am doing my best but the amount of messages I got is pretty daunting and it will take me quite a bit of time to reply to each message accordingly.   
> I WILL do it, but I hope you can bear with me :)   
> As of now, I will be updating this story on Wednesdays and Saturdays until it is complete. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to my Sunshine!   
> tmwillson3, you are a wonderful friend and I am honored and humbled that I get to write this story for you!   
> I hope I can do right by you and write something that is worthy of you! 
> 
> Thanks to Katara for beta'ing this for me!   
> I owe you big-time! 
> 
> X  
> B

**Chapter 5**

_Fuck._

Ben Solo had always thought his last name to be a funny coincidence. He liked being alone. He was what one might call a ‘lone wolf.’

There was humor in the irony. 

He was the next leader of their pack, yet he wanted nothing more than to be left to his own company. His lonely cabin in the woods was his safe haven, his own slice of heaven and he would choose it above the pack house any day of the week. 

Only now, he found himself with company on his hands. 

And not just any company. No, it had to be _the girl._

The one who had been plaguing his mind and preoccupying his every thought since he had left his mother’s office that morning. The one whose delicate scent he had been unable to shake. The one with the unforgettable eyes. 

Ben closed his eyes for a second or two as he tried to regain his calm. 

His wolf, Kylo, was restless. 

Ben had been ignoring him all day, but it was becoming harder and harder. He assumed that it had to do with the girl who had followed him here at his mother’s request. There was something about her, it seemed.

When Kylo whimpered, it threw Ben off kilter. 

‘What in the world is wrong with you?’ he shouted internally. 

_‘Her. I want her. Take me to her.’_

‘Take you to her? What the fuck, Kylo?’ 

_‘She is an omega.’_

‘You’re wrong. Mother would have said something.’

_‘She is an omega. I know it.’_

Kylo whimpered again, and it felt as if he were clawing to be released. 

‘Back down Kylo,’ Ben all but shouted internally at his wolf. ‘She’s not even one of us, so cut it out.’

What happened next, shocked Ben to his very core. Kylo growled at him. 

_‘Mine.’_

Ben felt his insides grow cold. 

He’d heard about this. Had been taught about this. He shook his head and closed his eyes, shoving his hand through his hair. The muscles near his left eye and his nose twitched furiously. He willed himself to stay calm. He couldn’t afford to lose his head. Not now.

‘We’ll discuss this later. For now, please back down. I’ll get to the bottom of this.’

With those words, he tuned his wolf out, and went down to business. He quickly got a glass of water and headed back into the living room. 

As soon as he pushed through the door, he halted midstride. The girl - _Rey,_ his brain reminded him - was in his place on the couch. She was slumped ever so slightly, and gentle snores reached his ears. 

Her pretty face was relaxed in slumber and her beauty was undeniable. Something about her struck a chord inside of him. She seemed so innocent. 

He felt Kylo pacing and growling inside of him, almost ready to howl. 

The need to gather her in his arms was almost overwhelming, but he managed to ignore it. He walked up to her slowly and put the glass of water down on the coffee table. 

Sighing deeply, he gave in to the feeling that he was unable to deny. He needed - no, yearned - to take care of her. Ben reached down and gingerly took her shoes off, putting them beneath the coffee table. He lifted her legs and put them on a pillow. Then he took a blanket that was thrown on the back of the sofa and gently tucked her in. A sweet smile curved her lips and it made his heart stutter. A whiff of her scent reached his nose and he couldn’t help the tiny growl of satisfaction that left his throat. 

He settled in one of the armchairs and shoved his hands through his hair again. 

He was going to kill his mother. 

The woman was cunning, he’d give her that. She probably knew he’d felt a measure of attraction to the little brunette, no matter how hard he’d tried to tuck it away. She probably anticipated it. And she’d thought of a plan to throw the girl in his face and make him face that attraction. 

His mother knew he wasn’t looking for company, especially not the female kind, and yet she kept trying. She’d tried to set him up with several women in the past, but never before had she been so bold as to send a woman to his secluded home. 

The real question was: how involved was the woman on his couch in this plan of his mother’s? 

As he glanced at her, Ben just knew she wasn’t. She didn’t seem like the usual power hungry gold digger. 

Rain was starting to pelt against the windows softly, but he could hear the thunder in the far distance. 

_Great. A storm._

Those things could last forever out here. The girl could be stuck in his cabin for days. Literally. 

He sighed and got up to put another log on the fire. Stress filled him, made him tense up. He needed to go for a run, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave her here on her own, and it was foolish to go outside in this weather anyway. 

Still, he felt restless. Heading out towards the kitchen, he decided to get dinner on the way. She’d be hungry when she woke up. 

About an hour later, Rey stirred. 

She found herself completely disoriented. It took her several minutes to realize where she was. 

She was at Ben Solo’s cabin. She must have fallen asleep at one point. That didn’t explain the fact that her shoes were off or that she was covered by a nice warm blanket. 

The smell of sandalwood and the outdoors clung to it, and she recognized it as Ben Solo’s unique scent. Unable to fight it, she gave in to the almost primal urge that took hold of her. She lifted the blanket to her nose and inhaled. Her eyes closed and she couldn’t suppress the soft moan that bubbled up. 

The scent made her dizzy. She could feel her every basic instinct respond. Her body seemed to grow warmer, and she longed for more. 

Kira rose to the surface, whimpering. 

_‘Alpha!’ she simpered. ‘Rey, he’s our Alpha.’_

Rey’s eyes shot open. Dread filled her, making her stomach clench. 

‘That’s impossible, Kira.’

“Hey. You’re awake.”

Rey started at the sound of his deep voice. She looked up and saw Ben Solo leaning against the doorpost, a kitchen towel thrown over his shoulder. His arms and ankles were crossed and he looked so comfortable in his own skin, it made Rey’s nerve endings feel as if she’d stuck her fingers in an electrical socket. 

She blanched and then blushed fiercely. 

“I am so sorry,” she blurted out. “I didn’t mean to… That is… I don’t usually fall asleep on strange sofas.” 

She was babbling. The realization made her blush even harder, her embarrassment almost too much. 

“It’s okay, I figured as much,” his voice was soft, but the deep timbre of his voice made goosebumps rise on her skin. “The ride over here takes a long time and if you’re not used to it, it can be pretty draining.”

A loud crack sounded, quickly followed by a loud roar of thunder. Rey started, and all but jumped in her seat. She looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Please tell me that isn’t what I think it is?” 

Ben cracked a lopsided grin. 

“Well, if your guess is a thunderstorm, then I hate to say it, but yes it is.” 

Rey closed her eyes and prayed silently. When she opened them, she saw that he wasn’t looking at her. He was staring into his cup. 

“Do you have any idea how long it will last?”

She watched as his expression grew serious. 

“No,” he said in a grim voice. “However, most storms usually last two days, sometimes three. It has to do with the location.” 

“Are you telling me I could be stuck out here for days?” Her voice was small, making her sound like a frightened child instead of a grown woman. 

“I’m afraid so.”

Rey closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. 

“I wasn’t prepared for this.” 

She sighed deeply and looked up at him again. He had the good grace to look contrite. 

“You can stay here as long as you need. There’s plenty of food to get us through, I have my own power generator, central heating on top of the fireplace, and hot water at our disposal.” 

He squared his shoulders and looked at her. 

“I don’t have any women’s clothes, but you’re free to use my T-shirts, sweatpants, and hoodies if you need them. You can sleep in my room. I’ll take the couch.”

Rey’s eyes all but bugged out of her sockets as he calmly listed all the amenities. 

“Mr Solo, honestly, this is too much. I cannot take advantage of your hospitality like this.”

“It’s Ben,” he said calmly. He crossed his arms in front of his chest before continuing in a very calm and collected voice. “We are not at the office, Miss Kenobi, so I would appreciate it if you addressed me with my given name.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and glared until she gave him a small nod. 

“Furthermore, I don’t think you have much of a choice. There is no way of getting out of here with the weather like this. The roads will be in such bad shape that you won’t be able to drive until they’ve dried up sufficiently. So you’ll be stuck here for a while, whether we like it or not. The least I can do is be a proper host to you for the duration.” 

“Very well, but I refuse to simply take advantage of your hospitality. I will pay you back somehow. I will cook and clean and do other chores while I am here. I’ll not sit by idly. That’s not in my nature. And if I am to call you Ben, then you should call me Rey.”

His lips curved slightly. 

“Very well, Rey,” he said softly. “We’ll work it out. For now, dinner’s ready.” 

Rey looked in the direction of what she assumed was the kitchen. 

“Alright. I would like to freshen up if I may. Could I use your lavatory?” 

His lips twitched again at the use of such a formal word. He pointed to the corner. 

“Down that hall, second door on the left.”

“Thank you,” she said as she stood up. He went back into the kitchen and she quickly went in the direction he’d pointed out. After relieving herself and washing her hands, she tied her hair back in a messy bun. She made her way back to the kitchen and was happily surprised at the sight before her. 

The kitchen was not only huge, but also state of the art. Ben obviously loved to cook. The stove was massive, there was a giant kitchen island with a granite countertop, and every appliance known to man was on display. Two places were set on a table near the window. Several pots were placed in the center, and the smells that wafted through the air made her mouth water. 

“I hope you like stew.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear reader, 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Please feel free to reach out to me to let me know how you feel about this chapter (or this story in general).   
> I promise I will get back to you ASAP! 
> 
> Take care and stay safe!   
> X  
> B


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet reader, 
> 
> I am blown away by the love you have shown this story so far! 
> 
> It was written with so much love for my Sunshine, tmwillson3, who I consider a lovely friend and who manages to make me smile every time, just by being herself! 
> 
> I would like to thank Katara for being a magnificent beta in this project, my darling Angel-Mine for all the advice concerning A03 and for always being there for me, the ladies in my chatgroup who always have my back, and you, my reader for not giving up on me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6**

Rey was unsure how to respond, so she simply gave him a small smile and a nod. Ben Solo made a gesture and she sat down. They started their meal in silence. 

When Rey lifted a spoonful to her mouth, she could not hold back the moan that bubbled up. 

“Oh my God, this is delicious,” she said with her eyes closed, her face scrunched up in pleasure. 

Little did she know she had just made her host shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Thank you,” he replied gruffly. 

When silence fell once more, and grew awkward at that, Rey felt compelled to remedy it. 

“I’m not usually this coarse,” she said softly, unable to meet his gaze across the table. “I don’t know what’s come over me.” 

She pushed her food around in her plate, feeling very self-conscious. 

“It’s okay.” 

She glanced up and saw that her host was not even looking at her. 

“No, it’s not,” she sighed. “I have made an awful impression on you, I’m afraid. The very first thing I said to you was a reprimand, telling you that you could not go into your mother’s office when in fact you have every right to. Then I stalk you in your home, fall asleep on your sofa and then I end up taking advantage of your hospitality by being unable to practice something as simple as table manners.” 

She glanced at her hands in her lap and her shoulders sagged. 

Rey felt Ben’s eyes on her and she stilled. 

“Don’t worry about it.” His voice was gentle, even if it sounded a bit on the raspy side. “Trust me, first impressions are often overrated.”

That made her look up. 

“You don’t trust your first instincts?” she asked with a quizzical frown on her face. 

He had the nerve to chuckle. 

“Let’s just put it this way,” he started as he leaned across the table a little more, “I trust my gut more than anything in the world. I’m only saying that your perception of your first impression could be vastly different from mine. Don’t make hasty assumptions.” 

Rey froze. 

Her wolf, Kira, whined pointedly. 

_‘Alpha is right. Listen to Alpha.’_

She shook her head and let out an awkward laugh. 

“I suppose you are quite right. I hadn’t looked at it like that.” 

He smiled at her. It was a gentle smile. One that reached his eyes and made them look like molten chocolate with aged whiskey. One that made his cheeks crinkle in the most adorable way and showed his adorable teeth. He huffed a little laugh of his own. 

“I’m glad I can change your mind.” 

The bastard had the audacity to wink at her. She could feel her defenses go down. 

“Speaking of which,” she said as she gave him a broad smile of her own, “have you changed your mind about the perfume yet?”

His features sobered up quite quickly at those words. His hard facade showed once more. 

“No. And I don’t intend to.” 

Rey chuckled with mischief dancing in her eyes. 

“I didn’t expect you to, but I had to try. Your mother would expect nothing less.” 

That line made him smirk. 

“Right.” 

With those words, the conversation was over. They finished their meal in companionable silence. Rey helped Ben load the dishwasher - thank the Maker for modern technology in the outback! - and then the two of them returned to the living room.

Darkness had already fallen, and the storm was still going strong. Heavy rain sounded on the roof, and the occasional lightning followed by a clap of thunder seemed to be the perfect accompaniment of the fire roaring in the fireplace. 

After staring into the flames for a while, Rey felt herself grow drowsy. Breaking the silence between them, she spoke up softly. 

“Would it be alright if I take a shower before going to bed?”

Ben looked up. 

“Yes, of course. Bathroom is down that corridor-” he pointed down the same hallway as he had earlier “- third door on the left. Towels are in the long cabinet next to the tub, you can find a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt in the dryer.” 

She smiled politely and thanked him before she walked out, leaving him alone. 

Ben sat there, wondering what in Maker’s name he was going to do. 

Kylo had not let up since she’d moaned during dinner. His wolf had been acting like a caged animal - literally! 

Ben cared about his inner beast as much as any werewolf, but this was absurd. 

_‘Go after her.’_

‘Are you crazy?’ he replied harshly. ‘I’m not going after her. What is wrong with you?’ 

_‘She’s ours. You know it. You feel it too.’_

‘I don’t feel anything.’ 

_‘Liar!’ Kylo cried out, making Ben’s head hurt. ‘She is the one. She is our ma-’_

‘Don’t!’ Ben shouted at his wolf. ‘Don’t even say it!’ 

Kylo’s voice turned smug. 

_‘You can deny it all you want, but we both know what she is. What she will become. It is inevitable.’_

‘Whatever,’ Ben sneered and pushed his wolf out of his mind. 

He sighed and shoved his hand through his hair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

Ben tried very hard not to think of the fact that he was cooped in with a woman he found himself very attracted to, a woman that his wolf went wild over. He tried even harder not to think of the fact that said woman was currently in his shower. 

They could be stuck inside the cabin for several days, and she would be wearing his clothes, eating his food, and sleeping in his bed. His scent would be all over her, and he wasn’t sure if he could take that. 

Stretching as he straightened himself, he walked over to the fireplace and threw another log on the fire. He did it for the ambience, not the heat. He just loved the way the flames moved and licked at the wood. He could lose himself in blissful mindlessness, watching that fireplace. It was soothing.

As he did just that, he didn’t know how long he stood there, gazing into the flames with unseeing eyes. It wasn’t until he heard a subtle clearing of a throat that he looked up, startled. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey’s soft voice filled the room. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Ben gave her a small smile. 

“That’s okay. I was just lost in thought, is all.” 

His eyes roamed over her slowly, and he forgot how to breathe for a full five seconds. She was clad in his sweatpants and his T-shirt - his favorite one from the looks of it - and one of his zip-up hoodies that hung halfway open. Her face was scrubbed clean of any trace of make-up, her hair was still damp and curled around her face in gentle waves. She looked incredibly wholesome and Ben had to fight the urge to walk up to her and pull her in his arms with everything he had. 

“I see you found everything you needed.” 

Rey glanced down at herself, a cute blush adorning her cheeks. 

“I did,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes. “I even borrowed a pair of your socks.” 

Ben laughed at her cheeky grin. 

“Borrow away.” 

She laughed along with him and it felt right. Rey glanced at the fire briefly and yawned. 

“You must be tired,” he said softly, his words barely above a whisper. “I’ll show you to your room.” 

Her eyes found his and he swore he could feel it down to his toes. 

“Are you sure about giving up your room?” she started, wringing her hands. “It doesn’t feel right. I have no problems with sleeping on the sofa and…” 

He cut her off before she could protest further. 

“I insist.” 

Rey nodded, a little dejected, but she didn’t say another word. 

Ben led her down the same hallway, towards the door at the end. He pushed it open and stepped inside, allowing her to pass him. As she did, her scent washed over him, much stronger than before, combined with his own. It almost made him fall to his knees. It was so intoxicating it made him go lightheaded. He was spared from making a fool of himself when she spoke up. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay here. I appreciate it a lot.” 

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” Ben hated how coarse and husky his voice sounded, almost as if it wasn’t his own. 

Rey didn’t seem to notice, which he supposed was a good thing. She did look a bit… peeved? It wasn’t the word he was looking for, but his brain was mush and he couldn’t think of another. She seemed a bit off, her face was flushed and her eyes were a bit on the bright side. 

“Are you alright?” 

The words tumbled from his mouth without his own volition. 

Rey started and her eyes flew up to meet his. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she replied automatically. “Just a bit worn out from the long drive, I think. I’ll be better when I’ve had a good night’s rest.”

He watched her suspiciously, thinking that there was something she wasn’t telling him. 

“Right…” He let his voice trail off, his gaze telling her he didn’t believe her but he was willing to go along with it. “Anyway, if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to call me. I’m just down the hall.”

“Okay, thanks.” 

They stared at each other for a long moment, before he nodded and turned to leave. When he got back to the living room, he sank down on the couch and heaved a great big sigh. 

This wasn’t good. 

All he had wanted to do when they reached his room was tug that zipper down slowly and watch her eyes grow wide. In his mind, visions danced before his closed eyelids. Visions that heated his blood and made his wolf howl. He could almost hear her pant and moan and whimper and _beg_ for his knot. 

It had taken all of his willpower to walk away. 

Ben quickly undressed down to his boxers and his T-shirt. He picked up the blanket from the back of the couch and covered himself, plumping a cushion behind his head as he settled in. He pushed his thumbs into his eyes and heaved another deep sigh, muttering under his breath. 

‘This is going to be hell… ‘

Down the hall, Rey was almost on the verge of a panic attack. 

She wasn’t feeling well. 

Ever since she’d gotten out of the shower, she’d been alternating between shivering and feeling flushed. Ben’s scent clung to her as she wrapped herself in his clothes, which felt sinfully right against her skin. It had only gotten worse when she had stepped into his bedroom. 

Much to her surprise, his bedroom was light and airy. His furniture was still bulky and masculine, but the walls and the sheets were all an off-white. There were plush rugs on both sides of the bed, and a small fake fireplace on the opposite wall. An overstuffed armchair stood nearby, and there were several bookcases filled to the brim with well-read copies of the great classics. 

Rey instantly felt at home. 

The most daunting aspect, however, was the fact that she could not escape his scent anywhere. It seemed so much more concentrated in this rather spacious bedroom than in any other part of this cabin. 

Feeling overwhelmed, both with fatigue and with all the sensations she had gone through today, she padded over to the bed. Rey undid the hoodie and took off the socks and sweatpants, feeling more comfortable with just the T-shirt. 

She crawled into the king size bed, utterly drained. She settled underneath the cool, smooth blankets, feeling as if she’d died and gone to heaven. 

It only took her minutes to drift off into the inky blackness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet reader, 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!   
> I can promise you the next update will be a little more on the... euhm... compromising side... :D   
> Feel free to reach out to me and tell me how you feel about this story or this chapter. I promise I WILL get back to every single comment!   
> That you can count on! it just might take me a little while :/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> X  
> B


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear Reader! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you've been showing me with this story!  
> I can't tell you how happy it makes me!  
> I've been having a few health issues this week, which made it hard for me to get this out on time, but I managed, and I couldn't be more glad!  
> I hope you enjoy this next installment! 
> 
> My biggest shoutout goes to the fabulous Katara, who goes above and beyond to help me and who is a fantastic beta! 
> 
> Sunshine,  
> I somehow hope this story manages to bring across how much I value you as a friend and writer.  
> I really think you're amazing, and I always try to do right by you.  
> I hope you like it 
> 
> X  
> B

Ben shot up from the couch. He was wide awake in an instant. Straining his ears, his every sense was on high alert. Something had awoken him. A strange sound. 

For several long moments, he heard nothing. His muscles strained with tension, but he could not shake the feeling that something was amiss. 

There! 

He heard it again. A wailing of some kind. 

“Rey.” 

The word left his lips, concern and even a modicum of fear tinted it. 

He got to his feet and quickly headed towards the bedroom. Just as he reached the door, the noise could be heard again. It was Rey, and it sounded like she was in pain. 

His every instinct told him to simply barge in, to kick the door down if need be. Kylo was protesting loudly, making his displeasure at Rey’s pain known. Ben ignored both and instead he knocked on the door like a civilized person. 

“Rey?” he asked, listening intently. When he heard nothing, he knocked again and raised his voice a little. “Rey? Are you alright?” 

“Ben?” 

Her voice sounded weak, and it made his chest constrict with sheer panic. Bile rose in the back of his throat. Her next words made his blood freeze in his veins. 

“Alpha… help me.”

Her words, uttered so miserably, called out to his most primal instinct. Without waiting for permission, he simply opened the door and walked in. 

The sight that greeted him made him halt midstride. 

Rey was curled up in the middle of the bed, shivering. She was clutching her middle and she seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Sweat made her curls stick to her face and she was crying. 

As if the sight wasn’t bad enough to move him, the smell was crippling. The air was permeated with the scent of her arousal. 

She was in heat.

His every instinct went on high alert and he couldn’t stop his primal nature from surfacing, especially when she spoke in a trembling whisper. 

“Alpha, please, it hurts so much…” 

Another wail pierced the air and it made Ben’s insides twist. To see this girl in such pain… 

“Please, Ben. Please Alpha…” she cried out, clutching her thighs to her middle, “make it stop.” 

He couldn’t stop himself. He walked up to the bed, feeling everything deep inside him respond to her. 

“Ssshhh, sweetheart,” he crooned softly as he neared her. He reached out and touched her forehead, pushing away a few locks that stuck there. “I’ll take care of you, alright?” 

She clutched his wrist with a viselike grip. 

“Don’t leave me.” Her hazel eyes were wide with fear and pain and it almost brought tears to his own eyes. “I don’t know why this is happening now. It’s never been this bad before. I’m so sorry,” she whispered and he could see Rey had a very rare lucid moment in the middle of her heat. 

“It’s okay, Rey,” he murmured as he stroked her hair. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. I’ll take care of you, I promise.” 

She let out a heartbroken sob and it pained Ben deeply. 

He was trying really hard to keep his focus, but it was proving to be a very difficult challenge. With every movement, the scent of her arousal grew stronger. 

Ben closed his eyes tightly and tried once more to keep his wits about him. He took a deep breath and looked down at Rey again, who was whimpering. Kylo growled and gave him grief, making it even harder for him. He decided that he needed to step up and own his designation in that moment, because he knew deep down inside that it was the only way to handle this. 

“Listen to me, Omega.” 

His words had the effect he was looking for. Rey’s eyes whipped up to meet his and she stilled somewhat, giving him all of her attention. 

“I am going to step out of this room for a few minutes. I am going to get us water and food. I am going to get extra blankets and towels. I need you to try and stay as calm as you can, okay?” 

Rey gazed into his eyes, tears streaming down her face. Her mouth was trembling, but she managed to give him a little nod of affirmation. 

“I will take care of you, I promise. I’ll be right back.” 

With those words, he turned around and left the room. Ben headed straight for the kitchen. When he got there, he took a moment to lean heavily on the kitchen island. He hung his head and cursed. 

He didn’t need this. 

_‘Are you sure about that?’ Kylo growled._

‘Shut up, Kylo.’

 _‘Are you honestly going to stand there and claim that you’re not excited about this? There is a beautiful Omega in your bed, who just went in heat because of our scent!’_

His wolf was obviously exasperated.

‘Kylo…’ he started to object, but his wolf wanted to hear none of it. 

_‘Ben, you’re an idiot. If I can feel our rut coming on, I’m pretty sure you can, too. I know you’re sporting a massive boner as we speak, and I can just sense your enthusiasm about being the one to help her through her heat. So cut the bullshit.’_

‘Kylo, you don’t see it as I do,’ Ben countered. ‘You’re right about our rut, and you’re right that I might be a little excited, but there’s more to this than just your black-and-white view of things.’

 _‘Like what?’_

‘Like…’Ben growled and shoved his hand through his hair in frustration. ‘This is just biology, Kylo. I don’t want her to regret this when it’s over.’ 

He felt his wolf go completely still. Ben sighed and continued demurely. 

‘I hate to admit it, but I can’t deny it anymore. You’re right when you say there’s something special about this girl.’

_‘Well, duh… She’s our ma—’_

‘Don’t!’ Ben shouted at his wolf. ‘That’s going too far. Now, I am going to get everything ready and I’m going back to her, and I want you to just cooperate nicely. No taking over, no going crazy, no being pushy, got it?’

After a short silence, Kylo replied. 

_‘Got it.’_

Ben could feel his wolf’s smugness, but he decided to let it go for now. He needed to get back to Rey as soon as possible. 

He turned to the fridge and got out fresh fruit, some yoghurt, and two bottles of water. He then turned to the cabinets and pulled out some cereal and some protein bars and put it all on a tray. Ben left the kitchen and grabbed his blanket from the couch and threw it over his shoulder as he headed back to the bedroom. 

When he got there, he found Rey sitting in the middle of the bed hugging her knees to her chest and shivering violently. She looked up at him with wide eyes full of sorrow and his heart gave a funny little squeeze. 

He put the tray on the nightstand and reached out to tuck another errant strand of hair behind her ear, draping his blanket around her shoulders tenderly. 

“I just need to get two more things and I’ll be back, okay?” 

She nodded and it made him smile. 

“Good girl.”

To his great pleasure, her eyes went a little wider and a blush covered her pretty cheeks, her mouth curving ever so slightly. 

Ben quickly dashed over to the bathroom and took a bowl of water, a washcloth and a bunch of towels, then returned to Rey without so much as another thought.

He deposited the towels on the end of the bed and walked around to put the bowl of water on the other nightstand. 

“Why don’t you take those towels and make yourself comfortable, Omega?” 

It was an order, disguised as a suggestion. 

He knew she would act appropriately. After all, she was not her usual self. A werewolf in heat was not really that susceptible to logic. They responded to their basic instincts, unable to suppress their nature. 

Ben took off his shirt while Rey made quick work of building herself ‘a nest.’

He crawled on the bed and could feel his own instinct growing stronger with every passing second. 

Rey looked up at him and the look in her eyes was mesmerizing. As their eyes met, her scent spiked and it was enough to push him over that edge. 

“You’re such a good girl, Rey.” 

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist. In one fluid movement, he pulled her forward to straddle his lap, and the sound that left her was enough to nearly drive him out of his mind. It was a sound of surprise and pure appreciation, and it turned him on in less than a second. 

He felt her shudder in his arms and he had to bite the inside of his cheeks so he wouldn't devour her on the spot. Her core was pressed flush against his straining erection and her slick was already soaking his boxers. Ben closed his eyes again and prayed to every God known to man that he would be able to keep his sanity.

"Alpha, please," she moaned, her lips mere inches from his ear.

Ben shivered at the sensation of her hot breath on his sensitive flesh, at the way her sweet voice said _‘Alpha.’_ Rey undulated her hips, desperately, in search of friction to ease her pain.

He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers in her hips, halting her movements and she wailed in objection. He ignored her protests. Instead, he allowed his hand to travel up to her ribcage and up her back to cup her neck.

"Hush, my little Omega," he murmured as he gazed into her eyes. "Did I not promise to take care of you?" 

Rey shivered again and let out a tiny gasp as he whispered in her ear. 

“Do you doubt my word, Omega?”

“Never, Alpha.”

Her breathless voice made his insides quiver.

Ben nuzzled her jaw and neck and when he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder, right where her mating gland was, he took a deep sniff. Rey stilled completely, not even breathing as he nuzzled her once more.

"Fuck, you smell divine," he whispered as he pulled her hair back gently, exposing more of her graceful neck to him. Ben pulled back a little and watched how her pulse was beating erratically, the vein fluttering. Her mating gland was visible, soft and pink and engorged, spreading that scent that drove him mad. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he gave it a slow lick and Rey trembled in his arms. She gave a sharp cry of surprise, that evolved into a long moan as his tongue swirled it. The taste of her lingered on his tongue and he couldn’t remember ever having tasted anything sweeter in his entire life. 

Rey’s reaction to his ministrations was the purest thing he’d ever experienced. Her trembling grew near uncontrollable and slick gushed from her core in a small wave, coating his loins and legs.

In that instance, he felt Kylo go crazy. His happiness and joy traveled through Ben and he could not deny it anymore.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he closed them, overwhelmed. He let out a low growl and breathed hard through his nose.

Through clenched teeth he ground out one single word.

_"Mine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear reader, 
> 
> I am so, sooo, soooooo sorry for this cliffhanger!  
> I know it's a cruel thing to do!  
> But I promise it will be worth every minute of agony, I swear! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave me a comment on how you feel about this chapter! I will definitely get back to you asap!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> X  
> B


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dear Reader 
> 
> I am so sorry for having kept you waiting so long for this chapter.  
> Some of you may already know, but we lost our dog this week.  
> She was 15 years old, and the last living, tangible thing I had left of my mom.  
> I took it pretty hard - I still do - and I simply couldn't write.  
> I hope you understand.
> 
> That said:  
> This chapter hopefully makes up for the long wait...
> 
> Dedicated to my Sunshine, tmwillson3   
> And also to my Bonnie.
> 
> Thousand times thank you to the lovely Katara for being such a kind beta!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Ben’s lips and tongue ran over her gland and Rey had never felt anything like it. Almost af if he knew exactly what it was and where to find it. As if he knew its purpose. He called her scent divine and complimented her and she could feel Kira go crazy. 

Never before had her heat been this intense. She’d only had three before, and she could sort of feel them coming, in the sense that things progressed gradually. 

Unlike now, when it had blindsided her completely. 

She was sure it had to do with Ben’s amazing smell, and being submersed in it the way she had been for the past couple of hours. There was literally no escape. Rey’s head snapped up and she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with wonder, the hazel in her eyes ten shades deeper, her pupils dilated. She looked at Ben and something happened. 

He growled and one single word escaped his lips. 

“Mine.”

It was uttered with such possession and passion and utter wonder, that it made goosebumps break out on her skin. 

Kira lost it. So did Rey. 

Almost as if her entire existence had been planned for this exact purpose, as if she had lived her life for this one precise moment in time. 

Rey sighed and something deep inside her yielded to that deep resounding voice. She responded in a breathy, shaking voice. 

“Yours.

His dark eyes met hers and the way he gazed at her was the most exhilarating thing she had ever experienced in her life. 

Ben kissed her then. 

It was a deep kiss, one that spoke of things that could never be said. It tasted of unspoken promises, of unbridled passion, of acceptance and belonging. One of his large hands slid up her back and cupped the back of her head, holding her in place, while his other hand skimmed along her hip and thigh, igniting fires under her skin. Rey shuddered in his arms and her hips returned their search for friction, moving against him. 

They kissed until they had to come up for air. Ben then started nipping his way along her jaw, all the way to her ear, which he nibbled with gentle little bites and laved with his tongue. 

He continued to the spot right behind her ear and took a deep breath, smelling her. She could feel another wave of slick leave her body as he nudged the spot with his nose. It was almost as if he knew where to find her weak spots, as if he knew where she was the most susceptible. He was playing her body like a fiddle and she could do nothing to fight it. 

When he returned to that extremely sensitive spot on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, she cried out and let her head fall back. He grazed his teeth along the ridge of her collarbone and Rey swore she came on the spot. She let out a hoarse cry and started whimpering in his arms, clutching his biceps tightly as she arched back. 

‘ _Yes, mark me_ ,’ Kira cried out, whining. 

Rey blushed fiercely, but Ben wasn’t paying attention to her face. 

What happened next, blew Rey away. 

“Not just yet,” Ben’s voice rumbled against her neck. 

She stiffened slightly, absolutely sure she was imagining things when his voice sounded once again. Had he heard her? 

“Relax, Omega,” he started. For some odd reason, she could not fight him when he called her that. “Just let me help you.” 

Without even being aware of it, she replied. 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

His hands found the hem of the shirt she was wearing. 

“Lift your arms for me.” 

Again, without questioning him, she did as she was told. He quickly pulled the shirt off and let out another low growl, one clearly of appreciation. 

“You are so beautiful, Rey,” he muttered softly. “So perfect. Such a beautiful, perfect little Omega.”

Rey didn’t know what was happening, but it felt as if she and Kira merged into one and the same being, because she wasn’t usually this obedient, nor so aimed to please any man. So when she spoke up, she surprised herself. 

“Do I please you, my Alpha?” 

Ben chuckled, the sound sliding over her skin like silk. 

“No, my Omega, you do not.” 

Rey’s entire soul felt shocked and wounded. She wanted to cry out when his next words silenced her. 

“You do so much more than merely please me, Rey.” 

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, and there was such a profound expression of wonder on his face that it stilled her doubts and insecurities. 

“You mesmerize me. Hypnotize me. Tempt me. You are like a drug, Rey, with your sweet scent and the way you respond and those little cries you make. And I want to get high off you.” 

To prove his point he gave her mating gland another slow stroke of his tongue and dug his fingers in her hips, grinding his pelvis against hers. 

She simply keened.

“Alpha,” she sighed and let her head fall back. 

He continued his assault on her senses. He let his mouth travel along her chest and kissed her breast languidly. She arched her back and he lifted her a little, as if she weighed no more than a feather. Rey buried her hands in his hair, grabbing fistfuls of his silken locks.

His hot tongue slid over her areola, circling her nipple briefly before he sucked on it. Her entire body shuddered and she could feel a matching pull deep within her womb. His hands came up and squeezed them gently, kneading the soft flesh and flicking his thumb over her nipples. He paid the other breast equal attention before shifting between the two. 

The sounds she was making would embarrass her later, she was sure of it, but she was unable to keep quiet. The things he was doing to her…

It occurred to her then that she was no longer in excruciating pain. Her body seemed to have found what it needed, and instead of pain there was simply the overwhelming need to be close to this man. To be able to touch him, to feel his touch, it seemed to make all the difference. 

His ministrations were driving her crazy. Slick kept gushing from her core, she was certain. Ben’s thighs were soaking wet, but she could not find it in herself to apologize. 

When he gave a particularly strong suck to her nipple that she could feel all the way down to her clit, she wailed and started muttering. 

“Please, Ben, please. Please, Alpha, please,” she begged, undulating her hips faster and faster. Rey was so high-strung, she swore she would come if he would simply touch her cunt. 

His lips trailed up to her neck, to the scent gland behind her ear. He chuckled softly before giving it a little nip with his teeth. 

“Patience, sweetheart,” he muttered with a smile in his voice. “I’m having too much of a good time. Why the rush?” 

Rey let out a choked sound of desperation, her face scrunched up in irritation. 

“I need you.” 

Her words changed something in him, for his eyes widened and then narrowed to slits. 

“Is that so, my little one?” His voice was soft and low, and it made Rey’s skin tingle with pure anticipation. 

“It is. I need you.” She looked into his eyes and his gaze was so intense it made her shiver. “Desperately.” 

Her voice was soft, with a breathless quality to it that she’d never noticed before in her life. 

“Then I suppose, I might as well give you what you need.” 

With those words, he made a quick move and she found herself on her back on the mattress, with Ben hovering over her. He was staring into her eyes as if he’d never seen anything as lovely as her. 

She could only imagine what he saw as he looked down. 

Her hair was probably a hot mess, tangled and sweaty and out of control. Her face was undoubtedly flushed, she could feel her cheeks burn hotter with every second his eyes caressed her face. Her eyes would probably be too bright and glassy, looking up at him with pure adoration, her lips swollen and glistening. 

She would do whatever he wanted her to do right now, which would have made her frown in any other situation. Her heat always made her behave illogically, but it had never been quite like this. She was never this… submissive. Yet, looking up into his face, seeing the look in his eyes, she had never felt quite this powerful either. 

“Rey,” he growled before his lips captured hers again in a searing kiss. 

Ben couldn’t believe it. 

How on earth had this all happened? How had he found himself in this current situation, with one of the most beautiful women he’d ever laid his eyes on laying beneath him on his bed, the scent of her arousal tempting him at every turn? How did the seductive minx know just what to say to make him delirious with desire? 

When he had let his tongue run over her mating gland, he had almost lost it. 

He could still taste her on his tongue, could still feel her reaction to it in his veins. It was as if she’d never had anyone do that before, and the mere thought of being the first made him rock hard. 

He kissed her hard, with all the pent-up passion of too many solitary ruts. 

Rey moaned and gasped and writhed beneath him, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

When he broke the kiss, she wailed in protest, but it morphed into a high pitched moan when he pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. He moved to her other breast to repeat the gesture and felt Rey buck beneath him. 

He hadn’t lied to her. She really was like a drug. He couldn’t get enough of her. Every kiss called for another. Every touch demanded more of the same. 

Ben kissed her sternum next, letting his mouth trail down her ribs slowly. When he got to her navel, he let his tongue dip in and swirl it for a few seconds before continuing its downward trek. 

“What are you-” she started but then screamed when his lips grazed her mound. A strangled sound left her and it made him smile against her. 

Ben inhaled deeply, her scent so heady and intoxicating it made his eyes roll back into his head. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he exclaimed roughly, his breath fanning her cunt, making her tremble. “You smell so good. And look at this pretty little cunt of yours. So wet…” His voice trailed off and he lifted his head to stare at her. “Is this for me?” He whispered as he let his index finger trail down her weeping slit. 

Rey let out a surprised gasp, and once more Ben thought her reaction was too pure. 

‘I wonder…’ 

Kylo decided to respond in that moment. 

‘She is only ours, Ben. I know it. Her scent has never been mingled with another’s.’ 

Ben stilled. He needed to know. 

“Tell me, little Omega, is this for me? Only me? Has anyone ever touched you like this before?”

His voice was low and gravelly, and he was driven by an incredibly territorial urge he couldn’t fight. 

He felt Rey still beneath him, her legs stiffening slightly. 

“No, Alpha,” she replied timidly. 

Kylo howled and Ben felt like joining him. His soul soared at her words. 

Hhe couldn’t contain the cheshire cat smile that spread across his lips. 

“Good,” he muttered as he stared deeply into her eyes, “because after tonight, no one else ever will.” 

With those words, he ducked his head and gave her cunt an openmouthed kiss that made her arch off the bed. Her ecstatic scream would be ingrained in his memory for the rest of all eternity. His tongue lapped at her slit and he moaned as her taste coated his mouth and tongue. She was sweet and salty and everything he hadn’t ever known he’d craved. 

Moaning loudly, he sucked at her labia, greedily trying to catch every drop of flavor that left her. Much to his joy, Rey was trembling beneath him. Her legs were shaking, her hands gripping the sheets. Her head was thrashing from side to side while soft gasps and moans and cries left her sweet mouth. Her sweet nothings and unintelligible muttering were egging him on. 

Determined to get her off at least a dozen times before the night was through, he doubled his efforts. He flicked his tongue on her clit, alternating the rhythm to drive her crazy. He pushed it inside her cleft, mimicking what he wanted to do to her most, making his nose bump into her clit with every thrust of his tongue. 

When he could feel her excitement build, he added a finger, entering her slowly. As she cried out in pleasure, he added a second one and curved his fingers so he could reach the spongy bit he knew would bring her to completion. As she gushed more slick, he guzzled it, drinking it down almost desperately, all the while pumping his fingers in a steady rhythm. 

Before long, Rey’s soft cries became louder and louder, and the telltale fluttering around his digits let him know she was close. He latched on to her clit and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking slightly as he pressed his tongue to it, rubbing circles with the very tip. 

It took mere seconds before Rey let out a piercing howl and she came on his tongue. 

_Hard_. 

An insane amount of slick rushed out, coating his chin and neck and chest, and Rey would probably have been mortified if Ben hadn't been absolutely ecstatic by it. While she slowly came down from her high, he swallowed her slick noisily, groaning and moaning with pure appreciation. He even muttered compliments under his breath, letting her know how much he loved her taste.

When there was nothing left, he made his way up her body again and kissed her lips hungrily. He knew she could taste herself on his tongue, and the sensation was both foreign and titillating. He could tell she marveled at her own salty-sweet and slightly tangy flavor mixed with his own unique taste as they kissed and it made his head spin with the power of his desire. Never had a woman affected him so.

She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back as if there was no tomorrow, making his heart flutter in his chest. 

When they broke the kiss to come up for air, she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. 

“That was…” 

Her voice trailed off and she laughed. He joined her, feeling lighthearted and free. 

Ben felt his insides tremble when her hazel eyes opened and she stared straight into his. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she pulled him closer, she whispered against his lips. 

“My Alpha.” 

She kissed him then, but this kiss was different. 

This kiss was slow and tender. It was infinitely soft and gentle and it made Ben’s stomach somersault. A strong and powerful emotion came over him, and the words just tumbled from his mouth.

“Touch me, Rey.”

He only had to tell her once. Her hands needed no more encouragement. They explored his body eagerly. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Surprise marked her features, but he could tell she was excited. 

She stared at him with a question in her eyes and he gave her an encouraging smile. 

“Please your Alpha.” 

Rey’s responding smile was brilliant. She quickly bent down and let her lips brush against his. Ben’s large hand cupped the back of her head, holding her in place as he deepened the kiss with a growl. He released her abruptly and grinned at her, lying back again with his arms behind his head. He watched her blush deeply and winked. 

Rey grinned back. 

She leaned down again, but instead of kissing his lips, she kissed his cheek. Mimicking his actions from before, she nibbled her way along his jaw. His stubble probably scratched her delicate skin, but it only seemed to make her more determined. 

When she nuzzled his scent gland right below his ear, he couldn’t fight the groan that escaped him. His chest started heaving, his breath coming out in raspy bursts. Rey’s deft little mouth worked her way down his throat and made him tremble. 

_Him!_

Never in his life had he been this affected by a woman. Never before had he felt so compelled to give up control. 

When Rey’s breath ghosted over his mating gland, he stilled completely. In that instance, that one defining moment in time, he closed his eyes and hoped she would mark him. That she would claim him. The desire - no, the very distinct longing - surprised him like nothing in his life ever had. 

Instead of biting down and breaking his skin, she simply closed her lips over it and kissed it. As her tongue slid over the sensitive skin, he had to force himself to not roll her over again and plunge into her tight heat. Her teeth scraped his collarbone and he felt his cock twitch. 

He moaned and was about to pull her closer when she moved down from his collarbone. Her lips locked on to his flat nipple and sucked tentatively, making his hips buck involuntarily. He bucked again as she bit down with her sharp little teeth and couldn’t stop himself from shouting out a profanity that would have made a sailor blush, gripping the sheets with tight fists. 

Rey just laughed and moved to his other nipple, letting her hands slide across his abdomen. She let her mouth follow her hands, and used the tip of her tongue to circle around his navel in a feathery touch that drove him out of his mind. 

When her lips met the edge of his boxers and her fingers slipped beneath the elastic band, Ben almost went braindead. He shook his head and regained some of his composure, making Kylo growl in protest. 

Ben grabbed Rey’s arms and pulled her up, making her exclaim in surprise. 

“That’s enough, Omega.” He wrapped his arms around her and rolled on the bed, getting on top of her again. He lifted himself on his forearms and stared down at her. “Keep that up, and this will be over before it begins.”

She gazed up at him wide-eyed. 

“Ben,” she said softly, her voice trembling slightly. “Please.” She sounded desperate, and he could only return the sentiment. 

“I mean it, Rey,” he said in his sternest Alpha-voice. 

“Don’t you want me to?” she pouted. 

He laughed.

“Oh, trust me, Rey. I really, really, want you to. But not just yet. We have time.”

Rey let out a frustrated growl, writhing in his arms. 

“Ben…” 

She undulated her hips against his, her hands roaming over his back and trying to pull him closer. 

“I know, sweetheart. I know. I’ll make it better, I promise.” 

He let his lips brush hers, barely touching. Their breaths mingled and it made his stomach flutter. 

“Say it again.” His murmur was barely louder than a whisper, but it sounded loud as a gun shot in the silence. “Say that you’re mine, Rey.” The words came out as a low growl. “Say that you’re mine and that you want me.” 

He watched as her eyes grew large, and a blush stained her cheeks. 

“I am yours, Alpha. And I want you more than anything.”

A smile curved his lips, showing his sharp little teeth. Unable to fight it anymore, he claimed her mouth with a deep groan. Her hands tangled in his luscious hair, pulling him closer.

Ben broke the kiss and pulled back briefly, pushing down his boxers in one fluid movement. He gathered her in his arms again and pressed himself close. He was drawn to her mating gland again, unable to stop himself from giving it another slow lick. 

Rey cried out and she arched up into him. 

“Ben, please!”

That was all the encouragement he needed. 

Ben nudged her legs apart and settled between them. He aligned himself with her core and gave a gentle push. 

As he met that slight resistance that indicated her innocence, he lost it.

Kylo and he merged, becoming one and the same and he let out a low howl. He tilted his hips and flexed his buttocks, pushing through the tightness of her virginity as he slid inside.

Rey cried out and clawed at his shoulders, throwing her head back.

He felt her core flutter around him and stilled, knowing she would need a moment to grow accustomed to the intrusion. He bent his head, mouthing her neck and murmuring sweet nothings, praying that he would be able to hold himself back long enough to make this good for her.

Rey wanted nothing of it it seemed, because she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him so thoroughly he knew he was completely ruined. No other woman would ever live up to her, ever again. 

Her legs entwined with his and she palmed his ass, digging her sharp little nails in to urge him into moving. 

"Fuck me, Alpha." 

That was the final straw for Ben.

Returning her kiss with an almost savage one of his own, he dug his fingers in her hips, hard enough to bruise. His first few thrusts were controlled enough, allowing her body to stretch around him. But once he bottomed out, something changed.

Letting out an almost animalistic growl, he started pumping his hips. Every thrust was rewarded by a surprised or ecstatic little sound coming from her lips. 

The same was true for him. Every time his pelvis slammed into hers, he couldn’t keep the moans from tumbling from his lips. He repositioned his knees so he could thrust up into her easier and Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing her thighs, and he was able to go so deep he almost saw stars.

"Fuck," he exclaimed hoarsely, "you're tight." He let his lips trail down her neck again, grabbing her breast and squeezing it as he rocked inside her. "So hot and tight and so fucking perfect."

“Ben…” 

Rey’s voice trailed off and he could feel her growing more and more anxious with every passing second. She was trying to keep up with him, matching his pace and thrusting up against him, but he noticed the telltale fluttering around his cock. 

Ben could feel his own excitement build. He could feel his knot growing slowly, he was so close. 

“Rey,” he ground out through clenched teeth, “come for me, love.” His hands grabbed hold of her ass and lifted it, pounding into her rhythmically and smoothly. “Come for your Alpha.” 

Ben grew almost feral as he listened to her cries grow louder and louder. He slid one hand between them and found her clit. He rubbed tiny circles with his thumb in time with his hips slapping against hers, applying just the right amount of pressure. 

It only took a few more thrusts before Rey cried out, arching back and her legs shaking around his waist. As soon as he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him, as soon as he felt that rhythmic spasming around his aching cock, he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

With a hoarse roar that might have consisted of her name, he grabbed her waist in an almost punishing grip and with one final tilt of his hips slammed into her and froze. 

Ben’s entire body shook as he climaxed, rope after rope of his cum shooting into her, his knot swelling painfully, locking his pelvis with hers. His teeth hovered over her mating gland and he bit down without thinking. 

He managed to keep himself back just in time, or he would have broken the tender skin, and that would have been a disaster.

Not because he would have regretted claiming her. In fact, he rather found that he wanted to. 

No, it would have been a disaster because neither of them had spoken about such a commitment. Claiming her, marking her, without her consent was not even an option for him. 

When he claimed his mate, it would be a mutual decision.

_All or nothing. Go big or go home._

When he stopped shaking, he lifted himself on his hands and looked down at her. Her large hazel eyes shone and held a quizzical look. 

Ben couldn’t fight his smile. 

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, his hand reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She gave him a sweet smile. 

“I’ve never been better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dear Reader
> 
> What did you think?   
> Did you like it? Did you hate it?  
> Be sure to let me know!
> 
> X  
> B


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear Reader
> 
> Just a short note today.
> 
> Lots of love for my Sunshine  
> Only love for my writing partners in the chat group and in the Den.
> 
> Infinite gratitude to Katara for being such a great beta!
> 
> X  
> B

Chapter 9

Rey closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. And another. And another.  
What had just happened was just… It was out of this world. 

The man was a God. He had to be. 

How else would he know just how to please her the way he had? How did he know what she wanted when she wanted it and how she wanted it? How did he understand her the way he did? What had prompted him to respond the way he had?   
It boggled her mind. 

She sighed deeply and moved, trying to turn away when she froze.   
She couldn’t move. 

Her eyes flew open and met his dark gaze. He was staring down at her as if he was studying her. His brow was drawn, a very pronounced frown marring his handsome face.   
Rey tried again, but found that she could not disengage from him. Panic flitted through her and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“I can’t move.” 

Ben’s frown grew even more pronounced. He huffed a little laugh, one that was filled with his own confusion. 

“Of course not.”

Rey’s eyes grew wide. Why did he act as if this was the most normal thing in the world? 

“What do you mean ‘of course not’?” she asked him, her own brow furrowing. 

Ben’s expression turned into one of pure disbelief. 

“You mean you don’t know?” 

Rey felt fear niggle and a shiver run down her spine. 

“Know about what?”

Ben seemed to close off a little. 

“We’re locked together because of my knot.” His voice was soft, but his words had a sharp edge to it. 

“Your knot?” 

“Yes, my knot,” he repeated dryly. He stared at her for a few moments, clearly unsure of how to continue. “Rey,” he started hesitantly, “please tell me I haven’t gotten the wrong impression?” 

She gazed up into his face and blanched. What on earth was that supposed to mean? 

He frowned at her. 

“Oh, Maker, please, please,” he said with conviction as he closed his eyes briefly, “tell me that you are my kind?”

Rey made a choking sound, one that could have been a sound of indignation, embarrassment, denial, or agreement. It could have been any of those things, but it was the only thing she could produce. Her mouth had gone dry, she had a lump in her throat and her brain had gone blank. 

‘His kind?’

He opened his eyes and stared at her with a semblance of panic written all over his face. 

“But you have to be, because otherwise you wouldn’t be able to take it like this…” 

His voice trailed off and the frown had turned into a fierce scowl. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she said in a small voice. 

His stare became penetrating, and Rey all but squirmed underneath that fiery gaze.   
After what felt like an eternity, he spoke up again, his voice deceptionally even. 

“Rey, don’t play dumb with me,” he uttered, authority ringing in every word, despite the soft tone. “I am going to ask you one more time, and you are going to answer me truthfully, because I am in no mood or condition for games like this, alright?” His dark eyes pierced her hazel ones, and she felt that gaze down to her very soul.   
“Are you or are you not my kind?” 

Rey’s eyes grew wide and she swallowed past the huge lump in her throat.   
She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and somewhere in the back of her mind she could feel a giggle coming up because she thought she must resemble a fish on dry land, and how fitting the phrase was for her right now. Somehow, she managed to croak out an answer. 

“That would depend on what you mean by ‘your kind’.”

‘Wrong answer,’ she could hear Kira say. ‘Alpha wants the truth, Rey. We don’t want to upset our Alpha, now do we?’ 

Kira was right, it seemed, because Ben’s eyes narrowed to slits and a low growl rumbled through him. 

“Rey…” he muttered under his breath, a muscle ticking near his nose and under his left eye. His anger was almost palpable. 

“Ben, I don’t understand what you mean by ‘your kind.’”

She was quick to try and placate him, eager to return that gentle smile to his plush lips. Once more she was overwhelmed with her own urge to please him, with her need to be obedient and subservient to him. 

“Then let me spell it out for you,” he clipped. “Are you a werewolf or are you not?” 

Rey’s eyes grew wide as saucers. 

“What?” she all but shouted. 

Ben’s face fell and she could do nothing but stare up at him in amazement. His dark eyes grew dull, she could feel a wall of reserve coming up.   
Fortunately, it didn’t stop him from voicing his way of thinking. 

“You smell like heaven, you seem affected by my scent, you go into heat because you’re staying in my home and sleeping in my bed, wearing my clothes. You react to being called by your designation. You produce slick like a wolf, your mating gland is right there,” he put his finger on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, “and I even thought I heard your wolf ask me to mark you. You can take my knot, which means that either you are a very flexible human - which I would sincerely doubt - or a wolf like me. Which is it?” 

Rey went completely still as he named all of the reasons he’d come to the conclusion she was a werewolf. 

‘And he’s one too…’

Her brain tried to come to terms with that. She stuttered when she realized he was still staring at her, waiting for an answer. So, she blurted out the very first thing that came to mind. 

“I didn’t know.” 

Scepticism was all over his face when he stared down at her. 

“You didn’t know,” he said with sarcasm lining his voice. 

Rey shook her head. 

“I didn’t know.” 

“You didn’t know what, Rey?” He was growing increasingly exasperated. 

Rey knew better than to antagonize him further. 

“I didn’t know you were. I’ve never met one before. I thought I was alone.” 

Her head was shaking from side to side, her eyes never leaving his. He glared at her, studying her with an intensity that was unnerving. When he finally did speak, it was soft and low. 

“You do realize that mating with humans would never be able to ease your pain when you’re in heat?” 

Rey lowered her eyes, unable to meet his gaze any longer. 

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never given it any thought.” 

This time, it was Ben who stilled completely. 

What did she mean by that? 

He knew he had been her first, that much had become apparent when he merged his body with hers. But why on earth would a woman like her not even think of exploring her sexuality? Especially as a teenager, it would have been very difficult to not act on her heat and need for procreation with all the hormones coursing through her body. 

“Haven’t you been in heat before?” 

She glanced up and saw genuine confusion on his face. 

“I have.” She swallowed hard and lowered her gaze again. “I’ve been in heat three times. Well, four if you count this one.” 

Ben felt gobsmacked. 

“Are you serious?” he bit out. Before she even had a chance to reply, he continued in a brusque tone. “Three heats? You've had three heats without a partner? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could have gotten yourself killed!” 

Rey stared up at him with obvious shock on her face. The look on her face was one of absolute ignorance.  
When he realized this, his features softened. When she spoke up, he felt a measure of shame as her words began to paint the picture of what her life had been like. 

“No, I did not. You see, I was abandoned as a child and placed into foster care. I always felt I was different, but I never knew why or how until I shifted at sixteen. I didn’t have anyone to tell me about our kind, nor did I have anyone to teach me all I needed to know. I had to figure it out on my own.” 

There was a stubborn tilt to her chin and Ben felt his insides flip. 

‘She sure is something else,’ he thought.

‘Of course she is, you dimwit. She’s our Luna. She’s supposed to be.’

For the first time, he didn’t contradict Kylo. In fact, he ignored him completely. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” 

Rey averted her gaze, a blush staining her cheeks. 

“It’s fine.”

Ben chuckled despite himself. If there was one thing any man in this world - be it human or wolf - knew, it was that when a woman says ‘it’s fine,’ it very rarely is… 

“No, it’s not. Don’t lie to me, Omega.”   
He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her lower lip.   
“I am sorry,” he whispered. “Please let me make it up to you by explaining.” His voice was soft, his gaze gentle and remorseful.   
“Going into a heat without a partner to help you through it is very dangerous. Your body literally heats up so intensely and without the proper release, by a partner or even by special sex toys, you could develop a fever. The consequences could be lethal. You could literally die if you ignore a heat. As for my knot… Just like you go into heat, we males have ruts. They are usually caused by a compatible female in heat. That’s what happened tonight. Your heat has triggered my rut. During this heat and rut, we will experience an almost insatiable drive to mate. This drive is undeniable and it is futile to fight. It usually takes between three to seven days to pass. Which means we’ll probably be doing this for a few more days. Not that I mind, though.”   
He grinned at her and gave her a sly wink.  
“Anyway, when a male orgasms, his genitals swell up, and a knot forms at the base of his cock. This knot,” he wiggled his hips a little to demonstrate, “is nature’s way of ensuring that there is a maximum chance at conception. It makes sure that our bodies remain connected long enough for conception to take place. As long as it’s swollen, I have no way of disengaging myself, nor do you. It can take as little as twenty minutes, but it could also last two to three hours.”   
He smirked at her arrogantly, giving her another slow wink. “Are there other things you don’t know? Things you’ve wondered about?” 

She stared at him and he could tell she was brimming with questions. But the strain of their coupling was starting to manifest, the adrenaline slowly leaving her. She blinked up at him sluggishly and spoke softly. 

“Yes, but I’m so tired.” 

Ben smiled down at her, caressing her cheekbone tenderly. 

“That’s okay, sweetheart. Go to sleep. We’ll talk about this later.” 

He kissed her lips gently and turned them onto their sides, tucking Rey close to him. She instantly snuggled closer, nuzzling his neck. He covered them with the comforter and sighed deeply. 

He was in so much trouble…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear Reader!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> I would love to hear your thoughts.   
> Feel free to reach out!
> 
> X  
> B


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear reader, 
> 
> I am soooooooooooo sorry for missing my publishing deadline (not once but twice!)  
> The past week and a half have been a bit rough and unpredictable.  
> I hope you don't hold that against me. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, I hope that makes it up a little for having to wait... 
> 
> Again, I dedicate this story to my Sunshine, the lovely tmwillson3.  
> Nothing but love and appreciation for the people in our chatgroup (you know who you are) for keeping me sane and grounded.  
> And a thousand times gratitude and affection for Katara, who is always willing to be a wonderful beta for me and this story! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> X  
> B

**Chapter 10**

Three days passed as the storm raged on, both outside and inside the cabin in the woods. 

Ben and Rey were lost in the throes of their mating cycle. 

They made passionate love, driven by their most basic instincts. Fevered kisses, heated looks, dirty words, and countless touches were exchanged as they were lost to their bodily needs. Ben made sure that Rey was delirious with pleasure each and every single time, before giving in to his own desire and it became clearer with every coupling that they were indeed very compatible in the bedroom. 

Almost as if they were made for each other.

In between their bouts of lovemaking, as they were locked together by his knot, they shared quiet moments of silent bliss. When the hectic drive to mate had abated somewhat, only a serenity remained that felt profound in many ways. 

After their latest round of passionate, mindless sex, Rey was lying on top of Ben’s chest, like she had been since she had collapsed after what must have been the most intense orgasm of her life. 

Ben had pulled the covers over them and was trailing his index finger along her upper arm while nuzzling the top of her head. 

Rey’s head was resting on his shoulder as she stared out the window. She was more at peace today. That crazy, incessant drive that kept pushing her to mate with Ben was starting to abate.

A crazy part of her regretted it. 

After all, if she was no longer in heat, then he would not feel obligated to help her through it. 

This whole situation was odd, to say the least. 

Never in her life had she imagined being here, in this cabin, only to discover that she was not the only werewolf out there. Even more so, she had never suspected her boss’s son was one. Which meant that Leia was probably a werewolf too… 

_Does she know?_

Her mind leapt frantically from one topic to another, she was quickly becoming dizzy with the whirling. 

“What is going on in that amazing mind of yours?” Ben’s soft voice, slightly rough with slumber, broke the silence around them. “I can practically hear your thoughts whizzing around.” His arms came around her and gave her a gentle squeeze as he kissed her forehead. 

Rey let out a deep sigh. How could she possibly tell him she was afraid her heat was coming to an end, meaning that she was going to have to go soon? Instead of telling him that rather inconvenient truth, she settled for something far more acceptable and bland. 

“The rain has stopped.” 

She blinked slowly as she felt Ben turn his head towards the window. After another moment’s silence, he spoke up, his voice rumbling in his chest. 

“So it has.” 

Was it her imagination or did his arms tighten around her?

Rey sighed deeply again, fighting that voice inside her that whimpered at the very subject she was about to broach. 

“I guess that means I’ll have to leave soon.” 

Kira whimpered inside, making her head hurt. 

_‘Don’t do this Rey,’_ Kira’s voice pleaded. _‘Don’t make us leave Alpha. He’ll take care of us, I promise! You’ll never be happy without him, and I won’t be happy without Kylo! They are our other half.”_

Before she had the chance to scold her wolf, she heard Ben speak up. 

“You could stay.” 

A deep frown marred her forehead. Rey pushed herself up and looked down into his face. 

“Excuse me?” 

Ben stared into her eyes, his gaze so intense it almost took her breath away. 

“I said, you could stay.” He studied her face for a moment, before adding: “If you want to, that is.” 

Rey’s frown grew even more distinct. 

“Why?” she questioned rather bluntly. “Why would I want to stay? Why would you want me to?” 

She watched as a matching frown appeared on Ben’s handsome face. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. A tentative look entered his eyes and he grew more aloof and distant with every second that passed. 

“Ben…” she started, her voice trailing off as she desperately tried to gather her thoughts, “as much as I appreciate what you’ve done for me these past few days, we have to be reasonable.” She took a deep breath and tried to strengthen herself to say what she knew she needed to say. “But we cannot deny that we’ve both been distracted by our biological needs and that we haven’t been thinking clearly.”

Ben’s face morphed into a stoic mask. 

Rey could feel Kira object to her words, and then felt her growling at her. 

_‘You’re displeasing Alpha, Rey. This isn’t right.’_

“Shut up, Kira.”

“Are you saying you’re not thinking clearly now?” 

Rey fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

“I’m saying that I wasn’t thinking clearly until now.”

Ben stared at her so long without speaking a word that she felt panic nip at the edges of her consciousness. This was bad… 

“So,” he started softly, his voice still an impassive facade, “now that your heat is over, and you’ve been sated at last, you’ve decided you have no more use for me, is that it?” 

Rey’s surprised gasp was loud in the silence that surrounded them. 

“That is not what I said,” she sputtered indignantly. 

“No, but that is what you meant.” 

Ben’s eyes were cold as steel, narrowed into slits. His beautiful plush lips were flattened into thin lines, the muscle next to his nose ticking furiously. 

“Ben, that is not what I said.” Rey’s voice was thick with unspoken emotion. 

“Do you reject me?” he asked her suddenly. 

Rey’s eyes went wide, her jaw slackened and her mouth opened with a choked sound. 

“What?”

He grabbed her around the waist and sat up, a true feat considering the fact that his knot had not yet loosened. 

When they were both sitting up, with Rey firmly in his lap, he stared into her face. His gaze was hard, and he seemed very intently focused on her every expression. 

“I’ll ask you again then,” he said quietly, every word spoken with determination and purpose. “Do you, Rey Kenobi, reject me as your mate?” 

“Your mate?” she exclaimed harshly. “What do you mean by mate?” 

“Rey.” He said her name with a low growl, a dangerous glint entering his hard gaze. 

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about.” His voice was dripping with ice, a stark contrast with all the hot whispers he’d been murmuring in her ear not thirty minutes before. 

“Or do you think this is all just one big huge coincidence?” 

Rey stared at him as if he had grown a second head. He shifted and she lost her balance, tipping backwards and barely managing to plant her hands on the soft mattress to keep herself from toppling back completely. 

“I do not mate with just anyone, Rey. I do not get triggered into my rut by something trivial. I do not get possessive over random females. And I have never been this tempted to sink my teeth into anyone’s mating gland as I do with you. As soon as you went into heat, I caved. From the moment we met, I knew you were my mate. I knew, Rey. So did my wolf. As I’m sure you do, too. So, I’m going to be the big bad wolf who will confront you. Either you accept me as your mate, or you reject me and get the hell out of here as soon as my knot loosens. 

Rey stared at him, flabbergasted. 

How on earth was she supposed to react to this? 

Only a few short days ago, she hadn’t given her designation much thought. She had avoided thinking about things like a mate, because she was absolutely certain she was the only one of her kind and she had no idea how to find others like her. Then fate had thrown her a bone and brought this wonderful man into her life, who had awoken her inner wolf in more ways than one. He had been perfect in every way, almost as if she had dreamed him to life. 

She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. The mere thought of leaving him made her stomach churn with anxiety of the worst kind. But how could she possibly stay? 

To believe that a thing such as a mate existed… it was crazy, wasn’t it? 

Kira kept trying to catch her attention, howling, whimpering, and growling at her to get acknowledged.

“Ben, how can you be sure of such a thing?” she asked cautiously. “I mean, isn’t the idea of a mate just that? An idea? A notion that one dreams into life to end our loneliness?”

The more she spoke, the angrier Ben got. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “I can understand that you are wary of the idea of a mate because of the way you were raised and how isolated from our kind you’ve been all your life, but not even you can deny this bond we share.” 

“Honestly, Ben,”she countered, her own temper rising, “as far as I can tell, this ‘bond’ we share is nothing but simple biology. I’ll admit that I like you. Very much so, in fact. But I am quite convinced that the physicality of our relationship has affected my opinion.”

“So, in your opinion, there is nothing between us except a biological urge to procreate?” 

Rey sighed and looked away. She was embarrassingly close to tears. 

“I’m saying that it probably is the main reason for whatever affection we share.” 

Ben gave her a look that conveyed his disgust. 

“I cannot believe this.” His voice was barely enough to be called a whisper. “I cannot believe _you!_ ” 

He shook his head and pulled back as much as he could while still physically connected to her. Rey could feel her heart ache but there was nothing she could do to change the situation. 

She was scared. Terrified. 

Something inside her knew that there was at least a kernel of truth in his words. Their connection was stronger than anything she’d ever felt before in her life. But to acknowledge that, to call it by its name… 

“Ben, please…” her voice trailed off as she gazed up into his face, beseeching. 

He turned his face away, gazing out of the window with unseeing eyes. The tiny muscle next to his nose and below his left eye were ticking furiously, his lips flattened into a thin line. 

“As soon as my knot has let up, I want you to get your things and get the hell out.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” 

His voice was flat, and the lack of emotion made her breath catch and her chest twist painfully. 

“You want me to leave?” 

“Yes.” His answer rang loudly in the silence. “The sooner the better.” 

Rey let out a gasp and stared at him. He still wouldn’t look at her. 

“Are you being serious, Ben?” 

He turned his face then, his gaze meeting hers. What she saw in those dark eyes that she adored, stilled everything inside her. 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” 

Rey felt the sting of tears. Her vision grew bleary, but she refused to let the tears spill. 

Ben turned his head away again, and ignored Rey as if she weren’t even in the room, let alone locked to him in the most intimate of ways. 

It took another hour for his knot to abate. 

A full hour of torture. 

A full hour of listening to Kylo bitch and moan in his head, admonishing him for treating Rey the way he was, a full hour of hearing Kylo lecture him on the importance of keeping one’s mate close and happy and to worship the ground she walked upon. 

A full hour of wishing that things hadn’t gotten so damned complicated. 

Ben was in pure agony. 

Rey was his mate. If he hadn’t been so eager to fight it, he wouldn’t have lost so much precious time. He would have been able to love her properly. It had taken him a full day of mating with her to realize it. 

The urge to mark her had gotten increasingly strong. He longed to sink his teeth into her tender skin, to imprint himself into her very essence. At the end of the first day, he had to fight himself every single time, forcing himself to restrain his most relentless desire. 

It didn’t help that his wolf was demanding it from him. That her wolf sounded equally imploring. He could hear her. Clearly. 

_Kira_. 

He wouldn’t be able to hear her if Rey wasn’t his mate. 

Ben could feel the affection seep into his bones the moment he’d met her, and as soon as he’d accepted the fact that she was his mate, he could feel the affection turn into a deep and true love, the likes of which he had never even thought himself capable. 

But now… 

Now, he felt like dying. She was rejecting him. 

Rey was not accepting their mating bond, and she wasn’t accepting him as her mate. She was so eager to leave, to walk away from what they had, from what they could have. It was breaking his heart. 

So, he did what he knew best. 

He withdrew. He pulled back emotionally and acted aloof. 

Ben knew he was doing the wrong thing. Every single fiber of his being was fighting his decision. It was pleading with him to beg and plead and crawl, anything to change her mind. He would sell his soul to the devil if it would make her stay, but his Alpha pride wouldn’t allow it. So he ignored her completely. 

When his knot finally loosened, he pushed her off of him roughly and immediately got off the bed. He didn’t look at her as he put his clothes on with jerky movements. He didn’t look at her as he pulled the covers from the bed angrily, getting rid of the evidence of three days of mating with her. He didn’t look at her as he tried to push away his anger, his pride, and his torment. 

“Ben?” 

Her voice was as soft as a snowflake drifting through midnight air. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, nostrils flaring with each breath, silently praying to keep his wits about him. 

“Ben, please look at me?” 

He heard the sound of her movement, but chose not to respond. When her hand touched his arm, he could feel Kylo latch on to hope, and he hated the fact that something inside him followed his wolf’s lead. 

“Ben, _please_.”

The tone of her voice, so soft and pleading, was impossible to ignore. No matter how much he wanted to, she was his mate and his Omega, and some things were too strong to deny. So he looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked quietly, her bottom lip quivering slightly. It made every protective instinct inside him roar to life. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, to shield her from anything and everything that might cause her discomfort or pain. But wasn’t she the one who was making things difficult between them? 

He glared at her, channeling all of his anguish into anger. 

“Because you’re making me.” The words left his mouth in a low rumble. Ben hardly recognized his own voice. He hardly recognized himself. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to put these in the laundry. Please close the door on the way out.”

Without another word, he turned away and left the bedroom, leaving Rey to stare after him. 

Ben stalked down the hallway and went into the bathroom, stuffing the sheets in the washing machine. He added plenty of detergent and prayed to whatever deity would be willing to listen that it would be enough to drive out their combined scent. Because, come hell or high water, he wanted nothing more than to forget what she meant to him. 

She was everything. 

Soon, the sound of footsteps nearing drew his attention. The sound stopped right outside the bathroom door. A knock on the door was soon followed by her sweet voice. 

“Ben?” Her voice was muffled and lower than usual. He could sense her hesitation. “I have to ask one more time.” Another moment passed quietly before she spoke again. “Do you really want me to leave?” 

He paused near the door and lifted his hand to the surface. As he placed his palm against the smooth wood, he allowed his tears to flow. 

“Yes.” 

Ben was proud of the way his voice sounded so damned composed. Because his heart was shattering into a million brittle pieces as he said the single word that would forever shape his future into a bleak prospect. 

Something that seemed very similar to a sob sounded from the other side of the wooden panel that separated them. Then a single soft ‘okay’ was heard before her footsteps retreated in the direction of the living room. 

Ben stood there, his forehead pressed against the door, tears streaming down his cheeks and sobs wracking his body. 

She had rejected him. _His mate_ had rejected him. 

His life was meaningless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dear Reader ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> If you did, please don't hesitate to reach out to me. Leave me a comment or send me a dm through my social media platforms, and I promise I WILL get back to you!  
> It might take a while, I'm slowly making my way through my inbox, but I swear every single one WILL get a reply!  
> it's the least I can do. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think!  
> Take care and stay safe! 
> 
> X  
> B


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweet Reader
> 
> I am so sorry for my silence.  
> I've had a lot on my plate these past couple of weeks, and I had to take some time to handle it.  
> I hope you do not resent me for that, and I hope you'll enjoy this next installment. 
> 
> I would like to thank the lovely Katara for being my wonderful beta.  
> I would love to thank my ladies in the chatroom (OverlyInvestedFangirl, tmwillson3, Crysania, LostInQueue, sirenbanshee and the lurkers ;) )  
> And I will always be grateful to Noppoh for yeeting me in this bottomless pit ;)

**Chapter 11**

How Rey managed to get back to the city, she would never know. 

She must have done so on autopilot, because she couldn’t remember anything past getting behind her steering wheel and pulling out of the driveway as tears clouded her vision. 

He had pushed her away. 

Kira had been ranting the entire time she was walking out of the cabin, scolding her for being a stupid human, for not realizing the incredible gift she had been given and for giving up on something as wonderful and amazing as her mate. 

When Rey had started the car, her wolf had decided that the best way of going about things was to ignore her completely. Not even responding when Rey called out to her, leaving Rey to feel even more lonely than she already was. Kira seemed to have vanished. Everything passed in a blur after that and Rey couldn’t decipher how she had gotten back at her apartment. 

Feeling miserable and lonely and empty, she padded over to her bed and crawled in. It only led her to burst into tears as she realized that the sheets had the wrong scent. 

It wasn’t his. Or theirs. _Just hers_. 

Even now, after such a short time, she knew a part of her soul was missing, and she realized that it would remain so for the rest of her life. 

Overwhelmed and completely spent by both her emotions and her heat, she fell into a deep sleep. In her dreams she was still with him. It was enough. 

Until she woke up again the next day, alone and disorientated. Rey immediately looked for Ben, and was confused until she remembered that he was still at the cottage. 

_He sent me away…_

Fresh tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but Rey refused to crumble again. 

This heartache, the intensity and the sheer magnitude of it, told her exactly what she should have realized before she had opened her big fat mouth. 

Ben was right. He was her mate. 

How she had failed to acknowledge that major fact was beyond her. Because of her own ineptitude, she had lost what was probably the most important thing in her life. 

Rey was about to wallow in self-pity again when her phone indicated she had a text. Eagerly, she picked it up and unlocked it. Her hope vanished when she discovered that the message she’d received was not from Ben, but from Leia. 

_Rey, I hope you are well. I know Ben’s cabin isn’t exactly known for its wide cell phone reception. I’m worried about you. I heard there was a terrible storm. I hope my son has been treating you well. If not, I’ll gladly have a word with him. Please keep me informed on his decision and whether or not you have been able to get through to him regarding his cooperation with the new perfume. We need this opportunity. Get back to me asap. kind regards Leia._

How could she have forgotten why she had gone there in the first place? 

When she mulled over that initial idea, over how she was supposed to convince him to allow Resistance to duplicate his scent, she felt everything inside her rebel. The mere notion of other men smelling like him… Of other women being drawn to it… It made her livid! 

A rage unlike anything she had ever felt, a possessiveness she didn’t recognize in herself washed over her like a tidal wave, threatening to take her under. No one was going to walk around smelling like him! She’d never allow it! The only one who was supposed to smell like Ben, was Ben!

That notion, combined with her strong feelings and her outrage, made her throat close up and her vision blur again. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped at it angrily. She’d be damned if she’d let it happen. Rey was going to talk to Leia, and she was going to convince her boss to let up on the idea. They’d figure something out. Anything but duplicating Ben’s scent. 

A glance at her clock told her that it was just past noon. 

Determination drove her as she all but ran into her bathroom. She splashed her face with water, willing the puffiness away. 

Rey then threw on her office clothes, a simple combo of slacks and a cashmere sweater she’d picked up at a thrift shop a few years back, and headed out without looking back. 

The commute to the office was quick, as there was no morning rush. 

Rey’s mood, however, was not improved by the lack of road stress. 

She was still livid, still incredibly angry and so very, very hurt. 

The more she thought about the whole situation, the more she realized she had ruined her own chance at happiness. She wanted to fight, wanted to go back to Ben and beg and plead and do whatever she had to so she could get back on his good side, but she knew him. It was quite disconcerting exactly how well she knew him after such a short period of time. 

He was a proud man and begging wouldn’t make a lick of difference. 

Rey arrived at the office and immediately went to Leia. Knocking on the door, she tapped her foot anxiously. She was beginning to have doubts. She’d flown across town with her anger in tow, determined to keep Leia from pursuing Ben to give up his scent, but now that she was at her boss’s door, she wasn’t even remotely certain how she would be able to convince her to drop the idea. 

“Come in.” 

Taking a deep breath, Rey walked into Leia’s office. 

“Oh, Rey,” Leia smiled broadly, “you’re back. Did you get my text?” 

Rey’s face fell and her nerve faltered. Shock went through her at the sight before her.

There, in the middle of Leia’s office, stood the one person she couldn’t get from her mind. Ben was leaning against his mother’s desk, looking absolutely delectable in his business suit.

“Yes, I did.” 

The words tumbled from her lips without any form of enthusiasm. She couldn’t stop staring at him, at those dark eyes she adored. Her soul sang, Kira was back and whining incessantly. 

“I’m glad you stopped by. I believe a thank you is in order.” 

“A thank you?” Rey replied, confusion marking her features. 

“Yes, dear. You see, Ben has just informed me that he has agreed to let us base our new perfume on his scent. I believe your intervention is what changed his mind?” 

Rey’s eyes flew to Ben’s and she couldn’t suppress her sudden spike of anger. 

“You agreed?” Her face was the textbook example of confounded rage. 

“Yes.” Ben’s voice was cool and collected, such a harsh contrast to the sweet and sultry sound he had graced her with at the cabin. “I thought that was what you wanted? Why you came to my home in the first place?” 

He cocked an arrogant brow and Rey’s face flamed with mortification. 

“It was,” she quipped, “until you made me see reason.”

Rey watched with careful eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest in belligerence. 

“Really? Just like that?” 

“Yes!” she shouted.

“Well, I’ve changed my mind.”

“You can’t!” she countered, color rising higher with every second. 

“Oh? Why not?” 

“Because… Well, because…” she sputtered, at a loss for words for a few moments. 

She glanced back at Leia, who was looking at her as if she’d lost her mind. Rey then turned back to Ben and let out an exasperated huff. 

“Because it’s not right, that’s why.” 

Ben got up and took a few steps in her direction. 

“I’ve made my decision. I’m going through with it.” He glared at her and then turned to his mother. “Please make sure the paperwork is in order. I’ll be back tomorrow to sign the contract.” 

“Of course, dear. Please stop by this evening for dinner?” 

He nodded and muttered his goodbye under his breath before he stalked towards the door. He was walking away again. Rey felt bile rise in the back of her throat as panic consumed her. 

“Ben, wait!” she shouted and ran after him, leaving a stunned Leia to stare after her in the middle of her office. She caught up with him in the hallway, in front of the elevator. 

He glanced back at her with a stony expression. 

“Don’t do this,” she whispered, staring up at him pleadingly. “Please don’t do this.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s not right, and you know it,” she said heatedly. “Your scent is your own, and it should stay that way. No one else should be able to walk around with it. It’s not right, it’s not natural.” 

She gazed up at him, willing him to see reason. He stared back at her with unwavering eyes. 

“You sought me out in my home, with the only intention of making me agree to sell off my scent so that the company wouldn’t be lost. You wanted this.” 

“No,” she whispered. “I came out to the cabin because Leia asked me to.”

She stepped closer to him and felt her heart squeeze painfully when she saw him grow even more rigid at her nearness. 

“Ben, please, don’t do this.”

Ben surprised her by leaning down, putting his face closer to hers. His dark eyes bore into hers, and she caught a glimmer of his usual self there. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t.” 

Anger shone in those chocolate depths, and pain and frustration. It made Rey’s heart ache, and something deep inside her tremble with a measure of apprehension. 

“I dare you. Come up with something good.”

His nostrils flared and Kira whimpered. 

‘ _Alpha’s not happy. Fix it. Fix it now.’_

Rey swallowed past a huge lump in her throat and looked up at him. A thousand reasons flashed through her mind, a thousand excuses why he shouldn’t go through with the deal with his mother. 

In the end, only one reason left her mouth. 

“It’s _your_ scent, Ben. I don’t think I could live with other men smelling like you. It’s not right.” 

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she blinked them back. “Your scent belongs to you.” 

She watched as emotions flitted across his face, watched them morph from one into the other in his dark eyes and she couldn’t stop another word from tumbling from her lips. 

“Please.” 

He straightened. His glare was hard and unflinching as he gritted his teeth. 

“My scent had one major purpose in life. To find my mate. We both know how that turned out.” He snorted disdainfully. “Now, it’s no longer of use to me. Might as well do what my mother wants and save the company while I’m at it.”

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Anger filled her again, and she couldn’t fight the need to tell him off. 

“You’re right. We both know how that turned out.” Her tone was harsh, but she refused to back down. “I also know that you could have stopped to think what it might have been like for me.” 

“What do you mean?” Ben asked furiously.

“I mean, that if you had just taken a few seconds, you might have seen that I just need time!” she shouted. 

Ben froze, his features contorted in that same angry glare. 

“You used me, Rey,” he whispered. “You used me to get through your heat and then threw me aside like a piece of trash.” 

“That,” she snapped as she pointed her finger at his chest, “is not true, and you know it.” 

“Do I?” he grit out. “Because that’s exactly what it felt like.” 

“You made _me_ leave, Ben,” she shot back. “Not the other way around.”

“You rejected me, remember?” 

“I did no such thing!” 

“Is everything alright?” Leia’s voice cut through the air and made both of them jump. 

“Yes, Mother,” Ben spoke confidently, keeping his gaze locked with Rey. “Nothing out of sorts here. Right, Rey?”

She sent him a withering look before turning back to Leia. 

“Actually Leia, everything is out of sorts.” 

Leia’s gaze became hard and cold as ice. 

“Back in my office. Both of you. Now.” 

Unwilling to defy the older woman, both Rey and Ben shuffled inside the office. Leia closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest. “Now, spit it out. What is going on?”

Rey lifted her chin and stubbornly addressed her boss. “If you are adamant about taking your son’s pheromones and turning it into a perfume, I’m afraid I’ll have to turn in my notice.”

Ben gasped and Leia quite literally stepped back and grabbed at her chest in shock. 

“You cannot be serious?” 

“I am.” Rey’s words were infinitely soft. “I cannot support that decision.”

“Rey…” Leia’s voice sounded pinched. 

“You love your job.” Ben spoke up, his brow furrowed. 

Rey glanced up at him. With sorrow etched into her face, her voice was barely audible. 

“I do.” 

“Then why quit?” 

Rey smiled sadly. 

“Because…” She had to draw in a deep breath to keep tears from sliding down her cheeks. “Because I can’t handle your scent belonging to anyone but you. I won’t be a part of that.” 

“Rey, Ben,” Leia’s voice piped up again, strong and no-nonsense like the women herself, “would either of you care to tell me exactly what is going on?”

Ben’s gaze locked with Rey’s for a long, silent moment, before he faced his mother again. 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Mother.” 

The tiny woman crossed her arms across her chest and took several intimidating steps their way. 

“My best PA threatens to quit if you sell your pheromones to us, when I sent her to your doorstep to convince you to do exactly that.” She narrowed her eyes at the pair of them. “That very much makes it my business, which means I definitely need to concern myself with it.”

She glared at the two of them, making Rey extremely uncomfortable. Rey felt the need to fidget but managed to keep from doing so. 

“Actually, Mother, it doesn’t. It’s between me and Rey and you need to back off.”

Rey’s eyes bulged, both at Ben’s words and his tone. She bristled. 

“You,” she seethed, “do not speak to your mother like that, do you understand?” 

Both Leia and Ben’s eyebrows lifted so high they disappeared into their hairlines. 

Ben glared, but said nothing, and Leia made a sound that caught their attention.

“I see,” she mused aloud. She took a few steps towards them and alternated her gaze between the two of them. 

“And judging by the fact that an Alpha keeps his mouth shut when he should be dominating, I think it’s fair to say we _all_ know what’s going on here. It seems you’ve finally found your match.” 

Rey’s eyes whipped to Leia, fear evident in her face. 

“I am warning you, Mom, stay out of this…” he growled. 

“Or what, Benjamin?” Leia sounded amused. She leaned in a little and offered the two of them a very serious look. “The two of you better work this out right now. And I mean _right now_ ,” she emphasized. “Because there is too much at stake here.”

“Typical,” Ben muttered under his breath. “Always putting the goddamned company first.”

“Actually, Benjamin,” Leia countered easily, “this is about you.” She put her hand on his arm and smiled benevolently. “As much as I care about this company and our pack, it’s your happiness that I’m concerned for.” 

She lifted her chin and raised one perfectly manicured brow. 

“That is why the two of you will remain here in this office until you sort this out.”

Ben and Rey were about to object, but Leia simply held up her hand. 

“Stop. I don’t want to hear another word. I am going to walk out of this office, close the door behind me, and I will make sure that either I or a security guard will remain outside until you both resolve whatever issue you’re having. Do I make myself clear?” 

Her gaze flitted from one petulant adult to the other. 

“Good.” 

And with that word, she left the room, closing the door behind her with finality. 

Silence reigned. 

Rey broke it first. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Ben didn’t even look in her direction. 

“Yeah, me too,” he said noncommittally. “I guess this means we’ve resolved our issues.” 

He got up and walked towards the door. 

“Ben, please don’t be like this.”

“Don’t be like what, Rey?” He blurted out. “Don’t be angry? Don’t be hurt? Don’t act like I’ve been used? Because that is exactly what I feel like.” 

Rey’s shoulders slumped and she gave him a sad look. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I swear I never meant to.” She took a step in his direction. “But you’ve hurt me too. For someone claiming to be my mate, you sure have very little patience with me.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I was taught to go after what I want and not let anything stand in my way.” 

“Even more reason to be patient!” she shouted. “Honestly, Ben…”

“You rejected me, Rey. Did you expect me to beg you to stick around?”

She looked at him and suddenly saw through his anger. 

“I never rejected you,” she said quietly. “I’d be a fool if I did.”

His brow furrowed, his entire face changed into a semblance of disbelief. 

“You said you don’t believe in mates.” 

She scoffed and looked away, two bright red splotches of embarrassment tinting her cheeks. 

“I got scared. I _am_ scared,” she admitted through lowered lashes. “It’s rather daunting when you discover that the very first of your kind you meet is not only an Alpha, but also your mate.” 

She almost ruined the moment by laughing at the way he suddenly seemed to leap to attention, almost as if she could see Kylo’s ears perk up.

“Ben,” she sighed, “I’m sorry for hurting you. I really am. I just need a little more time.” 

He stared at her intently for so long, it became unnerving and awkward. When he finally spoke, it was in a low and intimidating tone. 

“What made you change your mind?” 

She glanced up at him and swallowed nervously. Kira chose that exact moment in time to let herself be heard again. 

_Just tell him! Tell him we love him. That we know he’s our mate. That we accept the mating bond. Whatever it takes, Rey, just don’t let him walk away from us again. We won’t make it a next time._ Rey drew in a deep fortifying breath and closed her eyes for a second, trying to draw the courage she needed to do this. When she opened them again, she stared right into Ben’s dark gaze. 

“You.”

When he didn’t respond, she knew she had to do better. 

“Walking away was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. The moment I walked out of that cabin, I knew that things had changed forever. Like I left a piece of my soul there with you.” 

She saw the tiny flash in his eyes. It made her confident enough to continue in a soft voice. 

“I never even thought that it was possible to connect to someone as easily as I did with you. I’ve never been so comfortable with anyone. All my life I’ve been on guard, wary, sure that it would be unwise to trust when I’ve been let down so often.” 

She sighed and shoved a hand through her hair self-consciously. 

“Maker, this sounds so melodramatic,” she muttered under her breath. With another deep sigh, she put her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. 

_“In for a penny... “_

“I am sorry. For hurting you, for walking away, for denying this thing between us. I would do anything to turn back time, so I could do things differently.”

“Would you?” 

His voice was calm and even, his features were neutral. Nothing in his demeanor gave anything away, and it was making her nervous. 

Much to her dismay, a single tear chose that exact moment to slide down her cheek agonizingly slowly. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

They stared at each other for what felt like forever before he broke the silence. 

He gave her a curt nod and headed for the door with long and determined strides. With his hand on the doorknob, he looked back over his shoulder and pinned her with a stare so intense it made her shiver. 

“Then I’ll see you at home.”

With those words he walked out of his mother’s office and closed the door. 

Rey was left staring at the door with confusion coursing through her. 

His words ran through her mind over and over again. 

_Home._

What did that mean? 

Confusion was replaced with anticipation and even giddiness. She quickly walked out of the office and saw him standing near the elevator. “Ben, wait!”

She ran towards him and managed to stick her foot between the elevator door just in time to keep it from closing. 

Ben frowned at her and he looked so darned cute she wanted to hug him. 

“Can you pick me up?” she asked shyly. “I don’t like to drive.” 

Without giving an inch, he just nodded. “I’ll pick you up after I’ve had dinner at my parents’. Text me your address.”

Two bright splotches of color tinted her cheeks. 

“I don’t have your number.” 

A single eyebrow lifted, but there was a tiny twitch at the corner of his lips. 

He held out his hand for her phone, and she handed it over without thinking. He added his number and then gave it back. When she saw how he had made the entry, she gave him a brilliant smile. 

_“My Alpha_ ” 

“Now excuse me, Rey.”

Still smiling, her heart felt a thousand pounds lighter. 

“Yes, my _Alpha.”_

The doors to the elevator closed again, but Rey caught a glimpse of his expression. It was perfect. His eyes had grown wide and his mouth had opened. Those dark eyes had become smoldering in an instant and it was all Rey could do not to jump him.

Rey stood there, rooted on the spot for a while, staring at the closed elevator doors with a smile on her face. 

“I take it things are patched up?”

Leia’s voice broke her out of her musings, making her jump in surprise. 

She couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up. 

“I’m not entirely sure, but at the very least things don’t look so bleak anymore.”

“Good,” Leia said decisively. “I would hate for this to go wrong.”

Rey frowned at her boss’s words. 

“What do you mean?” 

The older woman gave her a slow smile filled with sympathy, and then linked her arm with Rey’s. 

“Well, I have something to confess, dear. You see, it didn’t take me very long to realize that you are everything my son has ever wanted in a woman. I also knew the moment we met that you were one of us.”

Rey’s jaw slackened, her eyes bulging at Leia’s words. 

“My son is very much like his mother, I’m afraid. I always said he takes after his father, but in the matters of the heart, he truly is my son. He’s skeptical and taciturn and doesn’t trust easily.” Leia gave her another small smile, almost apologetic. “But you... “

“You planned this?” 

Leia had the good grace to blush. 

“I may have helped things along a little,” she admitted with a sly grin. “Looking at the two of you, I have to say that I was right. Wasn’t I?” 

Rey lowered her lashes and sighed. 

“It appears that Ben is my mate. That doesn’t mean things are easy.”

A gentle hand cupped Rey’s cheek and it made her eyes fly up to connect with a pair of dark eyes that were so incredibly familiar. Ben was indeed very much his mother’s son. 

“Anything worthwhile is never easy, dear.” 

They shared a smile that evolved into laughter. 

“I expect you at dinner tonight. You can ask Ben to pick you up. And I suggest you start packing. I’m sure my son won’t let you out of his sight again,” Leia said as she walked away to her office. 

Rey picked up her coat and her purse and headed towards the elevator, a smile plastered on her face the entire time. 

_Thank the Maker for second chances…_

Ben arrived at his parents’ townhouse. 

Rey’s words had shocked him. 

Was she right? Had he been unreasonable? That wasn’t like him at all, he prided himself on his level head. Something about Rey made him react differently though, and he was sure it had to do with her being his mate. She made him lose his mind and his cool and his level-headedness. On the other hand, he knew that she would also make him excel. In anything. If she stood by him, there was nothing he wouldn’t be able to do. 

He loved her. 

The thought of her rejecting him as her mate had crippled him, made him want to rage and roar and basically shrivel up and die. Without her, his life was suddenly empty and bleak and he couldn’t envision it without her anymore, even after only three short days. 

Her confession in the office had moved him deeply. It had made him question his own reactions. And he was starting to realize that she was right. He’d acted like a petulant child. He’d been chauvinistic and assumed far too much, despite knowing that she was unaware of their culture, their customs, and their kind in general. Looking back, Ben felt that he had handled things the wrong way and had taken great risk of permanently losing Rey because of it. 

It would not happen again. 

She said she needed time. He would give her all the time she needed. As long as she would stay with him, he would lay the world at her feet. The past twenty-four hours had been unbearable. Never before had he felt this kind of agony. 

He had missed her so incredibly hard. It drove him crazy. Her scent had lingered everywhere, no matter how much he cleaned. It clung to his mattress, it seemed to permeate+ the air, and there was no escape. It only served to remind him that she was his mate, the one destined to share his life. The one he would love till the end of time. 

_To be without her…_

But now it seemed he had gotten a second chance. Despite acting like a complete jackass, she was still willing to give them a shot. He wasn’t going to blow it. 

He would be gentle and patient and give her whatever she needed. Because without her, nothing made sense anymore. 

He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see his father sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. 

“Well, hey there, Kid.” 

Han’s gravelly voice never failed to make Ben smile. 

“Hey Dad.” 

“It’s good to see you. It’s been far too long since you’ve shown your face around here.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I should drop by more often, it’s just…” 

“Never mind. I know.” Han looked at him with that crooked smile of his. “Where’s your girl?” 

This caused Ben’s eyebrows to shoot up.

“How did you…?” His voice trailed off before the idea struck him. “Mom.”

Han chuckled. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yourself before now.” 

“You knew?” 

Han shook his head and shoved a hand through his hair, generously sprinkled with grey. That lopsided grin was back and it made Ben’s lips twitch in response. 

“Not until twenty minutes ago when your mother called. She also asked me to tell you to pick her up and bring her here for dinner.”

“Oh. Okay,” he muttered. 

“Besides,” Han said quietly, “I can smell her on you.” 

Ben blushed like a schoolboy, even his ears turned a telling shade of red where they peaked through his dark hair.

Han gazed at him intensely. 

“You’re troubled.” 

Ben’s eyes met his father’s. 

“Yes.”

Han folded the newspaper and put it to the side. 

“Talk to me.”

Ben sighed deeply and pulled up a chair. When his father - the current Alpha of the Resistance-pack - told his son, or anyone else for that matter, to talk, there wasn’t much one could do to go against him except challenge him. That was not an option. Even though Han was getting advanced in years, he was still extremely powerful. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Ben admitted softly. 

“Is your mother right? Is she your mate?” 

A tender smile curved his lips without his awareness. 

“Yes, she is.” 

“Good.” Han nodded contentedly. “It’s about time you found yours.” 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to take over the pack yet, Dad.”

Ben’s eyes met Han’s and they stared at each other for a long moment. 

“I know, Kid. That’s not important right now. You’ll know when the time is right. What is important, is to establish a secure relationship with your mate.” He leaned forward and continued in a softer voice. “Your mother told me there was a bit of an issue?”

Ben chuckled without humor. 

“Honestly, Dad, I don’t really want to get into that right now.”

“Ben, it’s important to keep talking.” He sighed. “That’s the only way you’ll get an Omega to stick around. If Rey is anything like your mother - and I’m getting the distinct impression that they’re both very similar in a lot of ways - she’s not going to take any of our Alpha-bullshit.”

Ben let out another chuckle and shoved his hand through his hair. 

“Trust me, Dad, I already know that. And I already know that I was the one to screw up, so we can drop the whole thing. It won’t happen again, I can tell you that much. The past twenty-four hours were hell, and I’ll do whatever I can to prevent that from ever taking place again. I just really _really_ don’t want to screw this up. I _won’t_ screw this up.” 

Han gave his son a slow smile. 

“That’s my kid,” he said affectionately and clasped Ben’s shoulder. “Just one more tip from your old man. Treat her like a partner and like the queen she is. You may be the Alpha, but she is your soul.”

Ben couldn’t speak for the sudden lump in his throat. All he could do was nod. 

“Now, enough of this mushy stuff. How’s the cabin coming along?”

The two men launched into a conversation on building, the use of different materials for different uses, new techniques and all things involving power tools. They were on their third cup of coffee when Ben’s phone beeped. 

To his surprise, it was a message from Rey. 

_Hi Ben, Your mother invited me over to have dinner with you tonight. She said it would be alright if I asked you to pick me up, since I don’t know the way. If you’d rather not, I’ll take an Uber. It’s not a problem at all. Let me know? Thanks. xox Rey_

A great, big, goofy grin spread out across his face. 

“Well, well…” Han’s voice trailed off as he glanced over the rim of his mug. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d dare say my boy is in love.”

Ben blushed despite himself. 

“I dare say you’re right, Dad.” He grinned and quickly texted Rey back, asking her for her address and telling her he’d pick her up in an hour. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face the entire time. 

“Be sure to buy her flowers on the way over there. Women love that sort of thing,” Han said with a smirk. 

Ben laughed, his eyes crinkling. It had been far too long since he had felt this happy. 

“Not my girl, Dad.” 

With those words, he got up, drank the rest of his coffee, and went on his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Reader, 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I did my best to find the time to write whenever I had the chance.  
> I have no idea how much longer this story will be, but I am looking forward to being able to write a bit more often. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.  
> X  
> B


End file.
